


The least wrong decisions

by 1000lux



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Angst, Canon Divergence - Red Wedding, F/M, Fluff I guess, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past established Relationship, Post red wedding reaction, Reference to Torture, Robb Lives, Theon saves the day, Throbb Week, my own version of the happenings after season 3, post-season 3, robb didn't die at the Red Wedding, robb finds theon at the dreadfort, robb is madly passionately in love, war for the seven kingdoms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-02-05 05:04:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 32,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1806313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1000lux/pseuds/1000lux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is basically a story where Theon is already back with Robb before the events of the red wedding. From there on it continues with considerable differences from the Canon story line.<br/>It will cover all the problems that had to be dealt with sooner or later. It doesn't follow the happenings from season 4, except for one point so far.<br/>It's basically how I expected Robb's war to continue had he lived.</p><p>Also the timelines don't fit exactly. The whole Ramsay thing starts a little earlier and doesn't get as bad, because Robb finds Theon before that. Theon is already back with him by the time of "Kissed by Fire" (Game of Thrones)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Dreadfort

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN RIGHTS TO EITHER THE BOOKS OR THE TV SERIES
> 
> I didn't read the books, but I took information from the a song of ice and fire wikia.
> 
> Finally, for the throbb week, I managed to finish the first chapter of the Story, which originally was actually the first fanfic I've ever written for this Pairing.
> 
> I started writing this after watching season three and thinking most of the time "NO, ROBB! DON'T DO THIS!!!"  
> So this is basically my way of doing damage control.
> 
> I started with it before my story "you know I won't say sorry", but kept tinkering on it. The first part of the story is pretty much completed, except for editing. The whole story spans over, what I refer to as, "the red wedding resolution" (Robb deals with the Freys), the actual attack on Casterly Rock if it had happened and Robb's fight in general. Written with no knowledge of the fourth season and only little knowledge of the happenings in the following books. Lady Stone Heart appears, but that's basically it for Canon compliance.
> 
>  
> 
> Inspired by the amazing work "some flowers bloom dead" by Janie_tangerine.

You made me insecure  
Told me I wasn't good enough  
But who were you to judge?

Who says, who says you're not perfect  
Who says you're not worth it  
Who says you're the only one that's hurting

Who says you're not pretty  
Who says you're not beautiful  
Who says?

(Selena Gomez - Who Says)

*************************

****  
THE DREADFORT

 

It's dark and clammy. The walls smell like mold and fungus. He runs a hand over one of them, feeling the cold stone covered by moss.  
He's waited long enough. He takes another flight of stairs.  
A mat of hair streaked with gray, like it's been covered by spiderwebs or dust. The eyes, staring out of the head, that whips around at his entering, know him instantly.  
"The one to pass the sentence, should be the one to carry it out." Theon says, laughing in what looks alarmingly like relief. "So it was you after all."

~~~~

There are two letters that ultimately decide the fate of Theon Greyjoy. The first arrives while Robb is waiting for him to return from Pyke.

"Robb, I hope this reaches you in time. My father refused the alliance. In time my sister and her army will arrive at your shore. This is all I can do for you. The next time we'll meet as enemies. I'm sorry, but they're my family.  
Theon."

~~~~

"You think I ordered this?!" He makes a vague gesture around the room.  
"You were perfectly justified." Theon is stoically staring at the floor.  
"I didn't!" Robb's answer is short and angry.  
"Did he take your orders a little too far?"  
"Dammit, Theon! I didn't even know you were here until a few days ago! And even if I did, do you think I would order anyone to be tortured? You of all people?!"  
"Having a friend turn against you, can change people."  
"More of a half-turn. Seems to me like you couldn't quite decide where your loyalties lie." Robb looks at him and this time  
Theon meets his gaze. "Have you decided now?"  
"Robb..Your Grace," he corrects himself, apprehensively. "I'd decided even before I left for Pyke."  
"If that's so, you've managed to make some incredibly stupid decisions."  
"At least I tried to make the least wrong decisions." The forced laugh, dies on his lips. "Well, it's good that at least you know.  
As much good as it does now." His mutilated hand spasms. "You won't let them hurt me, right? You'll make it quick, right?"

~~~~ 

The second letter reaches him while he's on his way back to the North.

"Robb, when this reaches you we'll be hopefully halfway to the Wall. Since Theon helped us escape from Winterfell,  
Rickon and I have been on our way there. Theon wants me to tell you, that he was wrong. He says you'll know what he means."

The letter's from Bran, there's no mistaking it. He'd know his handwriting everywhere. At that point he decides to find out, what exactly happened in Winterfell and where Theon is at this point.  
It's probably not his wisest decision when he decides to head for the Dreadfort before taking back Deepwood Motte, but his Bannerman understand why he would want to settle things with the traitor first. Only, while he had doubts before, he's now sure that Theon isn't so much of a traitor after all.

~~~~

Robb only blinks at him questioningly. Then Theon's words fall into place. It's so ridiculous he could almost laugh, weren't it for the fact that Theon actually means it.  
No matter what he might have told his bannermen or his mother, the only point at which he actually considered killing Theon was after the news about his brothers' deaths, which resulted in his not entirely thought-through marriage. Theon had been his best friend since he could remember and he'd already been in love with him long before they first tumbled into the same sheets together. So whether his father would turn in his grave or not, even if Theon had burned Winterfell, Robb would have still chosen him.  
When he starts speaking his voice is insistent.  
"There's not going to be an execution. Except Ramsay Snow's, unless he has a very convincing explanation for this."  
Robb puts one hand on Theon's arm in a, as he hopes, reassuring gesture. Theon tries to pull away, but stops midway, muscles taut.  
There's silence. Several unconvinced glances at his face. Theon's brows furrow. Another glance. His tongue moves over his dry lips.  
Robb's eyes move over the cut in his upper lip and he feels anger darkening his insides. Theon's eyes follow his. A little tension  
leaves his body.  
"Your bannermen won't accept that"  
It's simple. A truth known to both of them.  
"I am still King in the North, am I not? And you're not exactly pleading your case here."  
Robb motions for Theon to leave the dungeon. As he gets up on unsteady feet, Robb gets a better look of said feet. Several toes are missing, leaving behind stumps crusted with turned black blood.  
Robb picks Theon up, carrying him out of the dungeon.

Theon sees the sun for the first time since...he doesn't even know any longer. He looks down at his skin, layered with a mix of dirt and dried blood. He feels the fur of Robb's coat against his cheek and wonders why Robb isn't worried he'll dirty it.  
He didn't expect to leave the Dreadfort ever again, alive that is. The light is blinding, even though the sun is covered by clouds.

****

Theon hadn't expected to be thanked for sending the letter and letting Bran and Rickon escape from Winterfell, just like the last time he'd saved Bran. So when Robb tells him, he first thinks he's being sarcastic, but Robb's never been a great friend of sarcasm.  
He can't believe it, when he sees Ramsay being taken away in chains. A voice tells him that this is another game, another trick, but now that he's seen Robb again, he knows that Robb isn't the kind of man to do such a thing.

****

The state Theon's in is a shock. Robb knew what's said about the Bolton's, but this...this was just cruel and unnecessary. He wonders if he'd have felt different if Theon really had killed his brothers. He believed it when they'd told him, even if he should have know even then, that Theon would have never done it. They have both failed each other. Where are they supposed to go from here? Shit, Theon had really believed that he'd ordered all this. And he'd thought he'd deserved it. He can't remember  
Theon ever admitting a mistake. Except the words he'd told Bran. How can you change a person that much?

****

When the bowl of rich broth is placed in front of him, he feels tears run down his face and doesn't even find it in himself to feel ashamed.

Once Theon's bathed and newly clothed, with enough food in his belly it could all seem like a bad dream. Wasn't it for the absence of two of his fingers, several toes and substantial amounts of skin missing on other body parts.

They don't stay at the Dreadfort, but return to the camp. Theon is grateful for that. He wouldn't want to stay there any second longer than necessary and is still that close to just running away screaming.

It's funny, after being afraid for years to be killed by Robb's father for treason his own father committed, he's now not killed by Robb for treason he actually did commit.

****

Ramsay (Robb refuses to think of him as Snow, it reminds him too much of Jon) boldly tells him he only delivered the called-for punishment for traitors.  
Robb would like to kill him immediately, but he'd rather speak to his father beforehand. With the Frey's being an insecure alliance at best, if not an enemy, he doesn't need more trouble. So he leaves the Dreadfort under control of his men, with Ramsay under arrest.

****

His mother is furious when he brings Theon with him, when they return to the troops, even though she knows about Bran and Rickon.  
Nevertheless Robb gives him a full pardon, letting everyone know about why they knew of the attacks by Asha Greyjoy and the reason for Bran and Rickons escape. There's no turning back for Theon now, and they both know it.  
What Robb knows too is, that he isn't making any new friends with his decision. It feels like he's got a certain talent for it lately, making unpopular decisions.

*

A full pardon. Theon isn't sure what that means for him. Forgiveness? That easy? Sure, he wrote that warning letter and let Bran and Rickon escape as soon as things seemed to get out of hand and he had no other possibility to get them out of there. It'd still cost two lives. Two lives Theon will remember for the rest of his. A pained whine escapes his mouth when he thinks about them.  
There is no excuse for killing children. He deserves more than Ramsay did to him. Only not from Ramsay, because he would deserve even worse.  
But Robb could. But he decided to forgive Theon.

*

He has his own tent. Figures, after all he's been fully pardoned so there's no need to tie him up somewhere. It hits him fully for the first time then, that he can never return to the Iron Islands. He betrayed his family (and he betrayed Robb too. It seems to be his very special talent, to manage to get hated by everyone.) and since Robb made it public to his army, Theon's family will know soon enough. It hits him the same time that actually he doesn't really care. He belongs with Robb and right now his worst fear is that Robb's forgiveness goes only so far as to send him on his way sooner or later.  
He could go to the Wall, he laughs unhappily, Jon would surely be thrilled to see him again. What a pair they'd make. A bastard and a turncloak.  
But that's what the Wall is for these days, isn't it?

"Theon?"  
The voice is hushed and hesitant. Theon's head jerks around, knowing it immediately.  
"Robb!...What...? Can I...? Did you need something?" Theon gets up from his bed standing in the room uselessly, fidgeting around.  
Robb seems equally awkward, as if (it feels like a lifetime ago) they hadn't done a whole thing more in each others tents while they were in the field together the last time.  
"I just wanted to know...Do you like your tent?"  
It's a stupid question and Robb realises it the moment he's said it, blushing. It's the same tent Theon had before he went to Pyke.  
Not that they might as well have shared one back then.  
"It's nice." Theon answers equally dumbly.  
"Do you need anything? Food maybe?"  
Theon just blurts it out then. Might as well get the elephant out of the room.  
"Won't you ask me?!"  
"Ask you what?"  
"Why I did it." Theon answers, bracing himself for answers, like 'I don't care'.  
"I know why you did it." Robb answers, simply. "You wrote me a letter, remember?"  
Theon looks positively gobsmacked, now, as Robb continues.  
"If I'd been hostage on Pyke and I'd gone home to find my father waging war against you and basically telling me that I'd have to prove myself as his son again, I don't know what I would have done. But I guess, it would have been something similar to what you did.  
And what you did, mark my words, was a lot more than most would have done."  
"And you want me to stay?" Theon asks, barely daring to form the words, he burned Winterfell. Well, not personally, but it was still his fault.  
"I came for you, didn't I?" Robb smiles at him, at first careful, than wider.  
His words say he cares. His eyes say he cares. So, Theon might start to believe it.

*

When Robb's not around they start calling Theon 'the double turncloak', first he turned against Robb, then he turned against his family. It makes Robb incredibly angry. He can't understand how they can't see how much it cost Theon to help them at all.  
He wants to see just one of them who, faced with such a decision, would make the right one (if there's any at all).  
So, maybe his bannermen are right to think he's selfish, but they're not right when they think, he's made a wrong decision in  
pardoning him.

****  
WINTERFELL

They stop at Winterfell on their way to Deepwood Motte. Even though Robb's seen it before, the sight is still a shock. Theon cringes beside him.  
The men he left behind have started rebuilding the living quarters. Now that he's secured the North, more or less safe, they at least don't have to fear that their efforts will be burned down again.  
He misses Jon, he misses Bran and Rickon, he misses his sisters. But Theon is back at his side and he didn't have to kill him, which didn't seem like an option the last time he visited Winterfell.

****

"Are you out of your fucking mind nephew?!" the Blackfish asks incredulous. "First you run off marrying that girl, fucking up our alliance with the Frey's and now you bring a traitor home?"  
"Firstly, she's not some girl, but your Queen. And second, I think I made myself clear about the Theon Greyjoy topic."  
Theon thinks, that actually it's pretty funny how they talk about him like he isn't even in the room, only given his recent  
experience in being treated like an object, he can't really appreciate the fine humor in it.  
"Well, if his presence here is of so much value to you, M'Lord," The Blackfish continues. "Why don't you give him my chambers?  
Nevermind, why don't you give him my position too?"  
"Now you're being ridiculous, uncle. I value your counsel, as you know, highly."  
"Sure you do, M'Lord, but if this little sod stabs you in the back again, and this time maybe literally, it won't be on my head."  
"I take full responsibility."  
The Blackfish only stares at Robb for a long time, then throws Theon a derisive glance and leaves the room, after muttering,  
"You will have to."

Awkward silence settles over the room and Theon feels like he really shouldn't be here.  
"So, you've got a wife now?" He tries for conversation, when he realizes that Robb won't send him away and he has no real inclination, of his own, to leave.  
"Yeah." Robb returns somewhat self-consciously.  
"Where is she?"  
"At Riverrun. I didn't want to take her with me, lest things would turn out badly."  
"I take it she's not a Frey."  
"No she isn't." Robb answers, warily, as if he's waiting for something more to come.  
"What? I won't chastise you for stupid decisions." Theon's laugh turns a bit bitter at the end. "I'm really not in the position to do so. On the other hand, I'm probably more experienced with them than you are. I could show you the ropes."  
Now, Robb laughs too. It's really not a laughing matter and that's exactly why he's so glad Theon is back.  
"They still want me dead, you know," Theon says, after they've fallen silent again. "Not just the Blackfish. And no royal pardon will change that."  
"They can want as much as the like. I am the king."

****  
DEEPWOOD MOTTE

Near Deepwood Motte they are joined by Roose Bolton and the rest of Robb's men that didn't follow to the Dreadfort. Roose Bolton denies any knowledge about his bastard's actions. Robb has to take his word for it, though he can't say he believes him. 

*

Theon stays at the camp, while Robb leads the attack on Deepwood Motte, of course. Robb leaves Grey Wind with him, just in case any of his men should try something stupid.

"My Lady Stark."  
"Theon." Katelyn Stark answers.  
He already thinks she'll walk past him, when she starts speaking again.  
"Have you no shame, coming here again? Abusing my son's kindness?"  
"Robb wants me here." He doesn't add that he thinks he doesn't deserve it, either or that he can hardly go back to his family.  
"Tell me just this, did we treat you so harshly, were we so cruel, that you'd betray us like that?"  
"If your husband had declared war against the house of Tully, Lady Stark, with whom would your allegiance have been?"  
He doesn't now where he takes the nerve from, to talk to her like that. And the implications towards his relationship with Robb by this simile aren't lost on him, though he hopes only on him.

*

They take back Deepwood Motte. The men, Asha left behind, don't stand a chance against the troops of the North. She hadn't expected him to come back here with all his troops. Initially, after Theon's letter Robb had sent back only as many as he could do without. Those had only managed to hold the eastcoast, while the westcoast was mostly overrun by ironborn by now.

****

Theon is back at his side and it's as if he's gotten a lost arm back. Being king is a lot less frightening when you have someone to share, someone you don't have to impress.  
Theon doesn't talk about what happened in the Dreadfort. Sure, Robb knows the basic events along his way since he left for Pyke, but every single story is like a report on happenings Theon has merely observed. Be it meeting up with his father or the story about his fingers.  
Outwards there's the typical careless bravado with which Theon meets the derision that's shown him all through the camp, but there's no emotion behind it. There's no emotion in anything Theon does. It's all empty. His eyes are empty. His words sound hollow. And Robb wonders what else Ramsay has taken in that dungeon, or whatever Balon Greyjoy might have already taken at that consult point.  
The most of an reaction he shows, is when he tries to touch him. He flinches, seemingly without even meaning to. Still, the worst is, when he looks at Robb like he can't understand why he understands, why he still puts up with him.

****  
MOAT CAILIN

It is beyond Theon's comprehension how Robb can trust him, how he just falls back into their old routine of sharing thoughts and banter. Only not so much banter these days.  
To an degree he can relate to Robb trying grasp for any resemblance of normality. He had to grow up too fast. So had Theon.  
He feels like a world-weary old man and a stupid boy at the same time.

"Lord Karstark told me I'd lost the war the moment I married Jeyne." Robb tells him over dinner, while they're stopping at Moat Cailin, which, so Robb told him, would have been in the hands of his uncle Victarion now, if he hadn't written the letter.  
"Why did you do it then?"  
"It seemed the right thing to do...Now, don't laugh at me!" Robb slapps him over the head indignantly.  
"I can hardly complain, after all, to you it seemed like the right thing to let me live."

It's way past sunset, when Theon decides to leave. As he gets up, Robb's hand closes around his wrist.  
"Stay."  
It's a simply request, often complied in the past with a light heart. But time and blood have washed the old claim away, leaving them behind insecure and awkward.  
Theon gently frees his hand from Robb's grasp.  
"No." He says softly, shaking his head as if to himself. He hopes that Robb understands, because he is sure he can't explain.

****  
RIVERRUN

Theon is sure it must be Jeyne, even before she throws her arms around Robb's neck. She's pretty and doesn't look particularly dull either. Good for Robb.  
Robb introduces them to each other. Seemingly, she knows all about him.

Robb deserves that he pretends he's happy for him. But there's no need for Theon to pretend with himself.

****

Theon doesn't even know why he's there. He isn't supposed to be there. But nevertheless he's there at supper with Robb and his wife. When Theon tried to decline the invitation with regard to Jeyne, Robb only looked at him with big eyes, telling him that she was looking forward to it.  
At least Lady Catelyn isn't there, he tries to console himself. - He really doesn't want to be here. Dammit, it's not like there had been something like a commitment between them, back then. Robb inevitably would have married someday, so would have Theon. What is he even jealous about? It's not like anything could go down between them, given his current state of mind.

While they start eating, Theon imagines what their dinner conversation might look like.  
~  
"So Theon, tell me again why you betrayed my husband."  
"Oh, that's a long story, My Lady. Where do I best start? Did he tell you that we used to fuck?"  
~

****

While things in the North are mostly under control again, Robb has decided to attack Casterly Rock. He had been busy with trouble close to home, he might as well give the Lannisters some taste of it.  
They will loose a considerable amount of their resources, though Robb isn't stupid enough to believe that Tywin would keep all his gold in one place. But what's even more important, it will make them look weak. The Lannisters losing their heartland.

****

Robb isn't sure how he even got hold of it, but there Theon is, bow and arrow in his hand out on the training field. At first his stance looks the same, but then he sees Theon's left hand starting to shake. He can't see Theon's face, but he sees his whole body going tense for a moment, before he puts the bow down, cursing loudly.

"It'll take time until you get used to it." Despite knowing that Theon won't appreciate his witnessing this, he speaks up. "You haven't got your strength back."  
The primary emotions in Theon's face are mortification and anger, but under it Robb can see desperation too.  
"I'll never hit a mark again in my life with that shit hand!" Theon spits, shaking said hand to loosen the cramps.  
"You will."

****

It could have been worse. That's what's become his mantra since Robb got him. He's not feeling it though. It doesn't make the fear go away. It doesn't make anything less wrong. Theon would like to move on. But he seems to be stuck in place. Right where Ramsay wanted him. He tries to be something again. But everything feels just so meaningless. There's a weight, that's comfortably settled on him, unwilling to move even an inch. Robb can't help him with that. No one can. He can only do it himself. But some days it seems just too much to bother - he's useless anyway - when fear and desperation hit him so hard he thinks he can't breath any longer and he just curls up in his room, unable to move any further. He doesn't want this any longer. If he can't love himself, couldn't it be enough that Robb loves him? But it's not. All his life he's defined himself by what other people think about him, lived only from the perception they got of him and the approval of people he didn't even know any longer. And now he can't give it to himself any longer. But he knows he can't continue living by Robb's approval only.  
Ramsay knew. Ramsay knew how he worked inside, had every detail of his fucked up mind figured out. He knew what to say to forge things, that had been wrong to begin with, in iron.  
Repeating all his wrong decisions in his head over and over again, picking out all the moments when he would have had the chance to stop, will get him nowhere. He has to stop living in the past. He has to forget the old ideals of his family.  
But it's so hard. It's so hard.

****

"Do your bannermen know that you let me look at the maps?" Theon asks, one eyebrow raised, eyeing the maps suspiciously as if one of said bannermen is going to pop out of them any minute.  
"No, and to say they wouldn't approve is far too weak a word, but I need to talk about it to someone else."  
"'Someone else'?"  
"Just look at it, and tell me whether I'm being incredibly stupid or it might actually work."

****

"Please, you need your army! If you kill him the Karstarks will turn from you!"

Theon hadn't been present during the conversation, but heard it from next door. When Lady Stark and Robb's wife had left, he came back into the room. The bodies of the two boys still layed out on the floor.  
"You know they're right."  
"How can I expect people to accept me as their king, if I can't promise them justice? Tell me that, Theon!" He's angry now. Where he was trying to be polite to his mother and wife, he lets go of his feelings around Theon.  
"No doubt, what Lord Karstark did was wrong, but you can't run around making more enemies as it is. If you kill Lord Karstark now, you might die." Theon stands in front of him, his voice insistent. "Not only you might die. Many of your people will die. Your mother. Your wife. Your sisters at King's Landing. Me. You're cause will die. You won't get a second chance. You'll just be gone.  
I don't say, don't kill Lord Karstark. I say, don't kill him now."  
Robb returns his stare. It's basically the same his mother and Jeyne already told him. Why is it then, he feels more inclined to listen to it, when Theon tells him? But it can't be helped, his mind is still set.  
Theon is slowly losing his patience with Robb.  
"You wanna see what happens, when you make a mistake?" he holds his maimed hand in Robb's face. "And I was lucky! You know how many people died because I made a mistake? You've seen them at Winterfell and that's not even counting those two peasant kids that had to die, because I could think of no other way to get your brothers out there and couldn't lose face in front of 'my men'!" His face contricts in a mask of pain and loathing. For himself or the men who turned against him, Robb can't tell. But it's gone in a moment, then anger and frustration are back. "And you can have the best intentions in the world, it doesn't matter! Look, what your father's good intention got him! One of his children is a hostage to a mad, incestuous bastard king, three are missing, the fifth is fighting a war he shouldn't even be involved in and Lord Stark himself has lost his head!"  
Robb grabs him by the collar of his tunic.  
"Don't you dare talk like that about my Lord Father!"  
Theon holds his gaze unfazed. He knows fear, the same as he knows Robb will never give him reason for it.  
"I speak only the truth!" He grabs Robb's wrists, while his hands are still fisted in Theon's garments. "Do you want to be the next Lord Stark that loses his head?!" He's so close now, they might almost kiss. It's a strange thought to occur in a situation like this and it gives him warmth when inside him everything feels moldy and rotten, as his fingers must be by now, wherever they are.  
He continues with less harshness in his voice, his gaze softer again. "What about the people you promised to protect? Who's going to protect them if you're dead? To be a just king, the first step would seem to be, to become king at all. And Renly has shown us that simply calling yourself king doesn't make you king. You need your allies."  
Shit, he knows Theon is right, he has to think about the bigger picture. But isn't he also bound to think about the individual? If he can't give justice to two innocent boys, how can he give justice to thousands of people?  
He doesn't want to make those decisions, he wants to hand responsibility over to his father and return to Winterfell to spend his days hunting and bullshitting with Theon and Jon. But he can't because his father is dead, Jon is, the gods know where, at the Wall and he's made a commitment.  
And Theon? Theon is the only one who's where he should be. But now he's also demanding things of him, expecting decisions. And the only thing Robb really wants to do now, is kiss Theon. But he shouldn't with his wife prone to bursting in here every second. And the danger of her bursting in really shouldn't be the only thing that keeps him from doing so. But if he's sincere the thing that really keeps him from doing it is the fact that Theon doesn't seem to want it, as it is now.

*

It rains like the gods are trying to drown them, when Lord Karstark is led out to them. The faces that surround him are as dark as the sky.  
The eyes of his mother and his wife beg him not to do it.  
Theon stands separated from the crowd, offside. His eyes tell him not to be stupid. Robb remembers their conversation well.

~  
"You're afraid?"  
"I must be."  
"Good."  
"Why is that good?"  
"It means you're not stupid."  
~

"Lord Karstark, you will be imprisoned at Riverrun until the war has ended. Then your trial will be held concerning the murder of Willem and Tion Lannister. Should your men deny fealty to me, you will be beheaded."

A sigh of relief washes over the crowd that has gathered. Catelyn Stark doesn't miss the way her son's eyes search for those of her former ward. And for the first time she thinks, that maybe it isn't a bad thing Theon Greyjoy has come back.

****

Theon is in the yard again, as so often these days, trying to regain at least some of his skills with the bow. 'Trying' being the operative word. He's so engrossed in it, it takes him some time to realize that Robb is watching him.

"I always knew what you were worth."  
The words hit Theon out of the blue. It's a sentence that could carry spite, said with a hateful voice, cutting deep. But the way Robb says it, the meaning is without room for misinterpretation.  
It's all so fucking stupid and wrong, he might cry, nevertheless he smiles. He'd chosen the father that didn't want him over the only person in the world that ever cared about him. Theon is once more struck by the dimensions of his wrong decisions.  
"Screw Balon Greyjoy and screw your sister too, if they can't see what I see in you!" Robb says with uncharacteristic blunt words.  
"And what would that be?" Theon tilts his head with a lopsided grin.  
"Love is not about gain or convenience. If you like someone, they've obviously given you reason to." Robb's eyes emphasize his words. "Listen, Theon, you've never been given the chance to achieve anything. It's not that you failed Balon Greyjoy, but that he'd already decided you failed him in the first place."  
"It's not my father I've failed." Theon says, shaking his head sadly. "I've made a choice and I chose wrong."  
"Yes, you did." Robb nods. "But in the end you've always lived up to my expectations."  
Theon just stands there biting his lip. Robb keeps looking at him.  
"Can I hug you?" Robb's voice sounds less self-assured than it's used to.  
"...Okay?"  
Robb moves forward and wraps Theon in his arms. It feels familiar and much needed. Nevertheless he feels Theon's body go tense under his grip.  
Reluctantly he lets go again.  
"Remember." Robb says, strongly, before he turns around and goes back inside, leaving Theon alone in the yard.

****

"I'm going to fix things with the Freys." Robb tells him, walking into his room with two cups of wine.  
"Shouldn't you be with your wife, My Lord?" Theon asks with a crooked smile, taking the cup nonetheless. It's become more of a greeting ritual, since the first nights at Riverrun. Though, Jeyne needn't be worried, their time spend together couldn't be more innocent.  
Robb continues without paying mind to Theon's words, lines of worry streaking his face.  
"Things with the Karstark's are shaky at best, though I doubt, that they'll risk the death of their Lord. To secure the North and attack Casterly Rock I need more men, a lot more men. And the only man in Westeros who is able to see me to such a quantity of men, that isn't already allied with the Lannisters, is Walder Frey."  
"What are you going to offer him? I doubt that you plan to annul your marriage and you don't even know where Arya is right now."  
"Walder Frey can ask questions concerning Arya's whereabouts once she's of an age to marry. And concerning your other point." He stares at his glass guiltily. "I guess, I'll give him whatever he asks for." He sinks into deep contemplation for a moment. "I won every battle, yet I'm losing this war. If I don't fix this, and fix it now, we're lost. We'll be standing in the middle, with the Lannisters attacking from the South and you're sister and uncle attacking from the coasts in the north. And for what Jon wrote me, we might have either Wildlings or White Walkers come climbing over the Wall soon enough, maybe both. And the gods know if Stannis is finished yet."  
"We could just go back into the North and..."  
"Do you really think the Lannisters will let this go? If we retreat they'll hunt us down."

****

The arrow flies in a wide bow, before it hit's it's destiny. Now his hand starts shaking. Theon could cry from relief. It wasn't as good as he used to be, but it was still better than most others'. He still has his bow, afterall. He needs nothing else.  
Maybe one day he could be of use to Robb again. Maybe one day he would see something other than pity or contempt in the eyes that looked upon him. 

****

"I thought you'd wanted to make up for the mill?"  
Robb is angry. Cold and stern. So completely different than he is around Theon. And again, Theon is shown the king, Robb has become through the mercilessness of war.  
"Alright, I'll do it."  
"You're paying for my sins, uncle. I'll remember it."  
And suddenly he's the old Robb again. The one that marries a girl he barely knows to protect her honor. The one that forgives a traitor and takes him back into his home.

****

The Blackfish looks at him like he's an unexpected and especially disgusting insect, when Theon gets his horse. Lady Stark mirrors his expression.  
"You are not coming with us, traitor." Brynden clarifies.  
"Yes, I am." Theon keeps his head up, defiantly.  
"There is no place for you there." Lady Catelyn argues. "Of what use could you be?!"  
"It's not your orders I follow, My Lady." Theon states, simply.  
"Little shit!" The Blackfish moves forward, as if to hit him. Then he stops dead in track. "Why has he a bow?!" He calls for several guards. "Arrest him!"

Robb's attention is caught by the ruckus going on. Just what he needed, when he's already antsy enough because of the meeting with the Freys.  
"What's the matter here?"  
The Blackfish mentions first to Theon, who's still seized by the two guards and then to the bow and arrows, by now lying on the ground.  
"The traitor got hold of a weapon. Either he was trying to flee, or to murder you."  
Robb's face radiates annoyance and he loses patience with both his great-uncle and his mother.  
"He's allowed to have that weapon. And I may have to remind you that he's not a traitor. And if you bother me just one more time with your trifles, you will be staying behind."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter:  
>  __  
> Robb frantically looks for his mother, crawling across the floor, looking at the fallen. All around him, his men, dead and dying. He wonders if Theon has made it outside, or if he will see his face soon enough on this floor. By now he's been hit himself by a crossbow bolt or two. He barely feels it while his hands move over the floorboards, slick with blood.


	2. The Twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The red wedding chapter. Very short, but here you go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I listened to the soundtrack to Gladiator and Black Hawk Down.

THE TWINS 

Theon doesn't like it. It's a feeling he shares with Lady Stark and as it seems Grey Wind. Jeyne has been left  
behind at Riverrun so as not to provoke Walder Frey any further. Nevertheless, the last time, Walder Frey had  
wanted one of his daughters to be a queen.  
And now he was settling for one of Robb's uncles?

"You shouldn't trust him."  
"You sound like my mother." Robb says jokingly, trying to lighten the mood. The look of incarnate  
disappointment Theon shoots him, reminds him so much of the old Theon, that Robb can barely resist  
the urge to kiss him. He settles for a hand on Theon's neck instead. Nevertheless Theon moves away  
from his touch. Fucking Ramsay Bolton. But he'll have to wait until the wedding is over. That reminds him,  
that he should come clean to his wife about the feelings he had for another before he met her, thought  
he hadn't any longer when he married her and now has again. But that too can wait until the wedding is over.  
He can worry about all that when the wedding is over.

****

"What's with this wild beast?" One of Walder's sons asks, as Grey Wind growls at him. "You want it to tear  
out our throats during supper?"  
"I'll have him chained outside if it puts your mind at ease." Robb concedes, though not light-heartedly.  
"I'll take care of it." Theon murmurs and takes him away.

****

Theon sees the door getting closed, while Robb is saying something to Lady Stark. He hears the first notes  
of "Rains of Castamere" and sees Lady Catelyn's gaze move up to the musicians. He makes his way over  
to Robb, neverminding his knights that won't let him through. He's just reaching for Robb's shoulder when  
Walder Frey finishes his speech.

It's Theon who pushes him under the table when the first crossbow bolts fly. Afterwards he's gone.  
"Fucking coward." Smalljon Umber mutters beside Robb, before another crossbow bolt hits him. 

Robb frantically looks for his mother, crawling across the floor, looking at the fallen. All around him, his men,  
dead and dying. He wonders if Theon has made it outside, or if he will see his face soon enough on this floor.  
By now he's been hit himself by a crossbow bolt or two. He barely feels it while his hands move over the  
floorboards, slick with blood. 

He catches sight of his mother again, when she presses a dagger to Frey's wife's throat and demands for the  
killing to stop. Just then, he spots a bloody shock of hair, the same mixture of dark and gray as Theon's.  
He needs a moment to realize that his mother is talking to him, when she urges him to go. Slowly he gets up,  
his eyes glued to the dead man on the floor. It isn't Theon.

"..I'll just find another wife." He hears Walder Frey say. He tries to tell his mother to stop. The whole  
hall has fallen silent, the fighting inside having stopped for a moment, while they can still hear the  
screams of the dying outside. His few remaining men are surrounded by double as many enemies,  
not counting the assassins upstairs. It's over.  
He watches despair take over his mother's eyes, oblivious to Roose Bolton's approach until he's right  
in front of him.  
"The Lannister's send their regards."

It's only when Grey Wind tears off Bolton's arm, still holding the knife, that he realizes where Theon was  
off to. Blood sprays across the room and Robb's face, from the wound where Bolton's arm used to be,  
while he tumbles to the floor.  
His eyes are still wide with disbelief, after Grey Wind's ripped his throat out, as if he still can't comprehend,  
that now he's the one that's dead.  
Around Robb the hall has errupted into chaos again, Bolton's death having seemingly lifted the rigor of everyone.  
He watches his mother cut Joyeuse Frey's throat, too far away to do anything but scream, when he sees the  
man approach behind her.

It is Theon who pulls him away after his mother's throat has been cut. He runs not towards the main door,  
which has been opened again by someone, though Robb can't recall when that happened, but drags Robb  
into the other direction, deeper inside the castle.  
They make it out of the main hall, past fighting and dying men in the hallways. They wouldn't have made it  
three steps out of the hall, if it wasn't for Grey Wind. Seemingly everywhere at the same time, he jumps enemies  
tearing at them, while his fur gets splattered more and more with blood. He doesn't know where Theon's got  
his sword from, because his bannermen sure wouldn't have let him even near a weapon. Robb doesn't become  
aware of having drawn his own sword, until he sinks it into the throat of one of their attackers. Theon pushes  
him on, deeper and deeper inside the castle. Robb doesn't question it and Theon's grip stays firm around  
his wrist.

Robb Stark doesn't die valiantly at the Twins. He doesn't go down, fighting alongside his men. He climbs out  
a window, wearing the armor of a slain Frey soldier, and flees into the night with Theon, while his direwolf dies  
protecting their escape. 

Robb doesn't know the man, whom Theon thrusted into his armor before cutting his head off. He runs. Leaving  
his men behind to die. He doesn't think about it, right now. For the moment, he doesn't think at all. Vaguely he  
hears Theon's words while he pulls him towards the darkness of the woods.  
"A dead man has no honor to protect."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a comment!!!
> 
> In the next chapter:
> 
> "It's my fault they're all dead." Robb almost chokes on his own voice. "Because they followed a fucking kid into war!"
> 
> His parents are dead. He's alone.  
> There's no one he can run to. No one who'll protect him. It's all on him. All his mistakes. All the times he stupidly trusted into someone.


	3. The Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robb and Theon have escaped the red wedding, but they're far from safe. Without army and in the midst of enemy territory they make a run for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for kudos and reading! And a extra special thank you to the guys who left comments!

WOODS 

They run in silence. They run until they can't hear the screams, coming from the Twins, any longer. Theon doesn't let him stop and look back, he urges him on and on, deeper into the forest.

When they finally stop Robb can barely breath and Theon looks as if he might drop dead any second, his breathing more of a wheezing. He drops his sword and slides to the floor, his back pressed against a tree.  
"Your wounds," Theon asks with closed eyes. "How bad?"  
Robb sinks down beside him, taking stock of his condition for the first time since the first bolt flew.  
"Two crossbow bolt wounds and some minor cuts. Nothing serious." Not like my mother, he doesn't say. Theon props himself up on his knees, at the speed of an old man. And it seems to exhaust him to the same degree. Robb feels it himself. Now that they've come to an halt, fatigue settles over them like a heavy blanket. More unconscious than not, they manage to bandage his wounds as best as possible. Then they just lie beside each other breathing hard.  
"We must not fall asleep." Theon repeats firmly. Robb hadn't thought he could after everything. And now sleep drags down his eyelids with the weight of iron.

The next thing he remembers is Theon shaking him awake.  
"I didn't think you had run away," is the first thing Robb says when he opens his eyes.  
"This time you were right, but we still need to work on your character judging." He plays it off with a joke, despite Robb's words touching him deeply.  
"How did you get Grey Wind from outside?" Robb asks then, still feeling dazed. And he really hopes it stays that way, because once it fades he has to think again. About his mother...and all the rest.  
"I didn't." Theon's voice pushes his befuddled mind back into the present.  
"Huh?"  
"I didn't tie him outside, but in a side-chamber to the main hall."  
"Why?"  
"Because we both didn't trust the Freys."  
Robb lets out a surprised noise and a little smile plays over his face.  
"My men told me not to trust you."  
"So..?" Theon looks at him, uncomprehending.  
"Without you, I would have died there, today." Robb says, gravely, holding Theon's gaze. Theon's face is covered with a mix of sweat, grime and blood. And despite looking ready to skip passing out and moving straight to dropping dead, he smiles widely at Robb's words. And this time, his eyes smile too.

Mercilessly, Theon pulls him to his feet, a few more minutes of rest later. Robb gladly leaves the decision making to him, his own mind still feeling paralysed.  
"So where to now, your Grace? We'll never make it to Riverrun all by ourselves."  
Robb just shakes his head, helplessly, for what it concerns him they can stay in this forest forever. Right now he needs every ounce of concentration to not break down in tears.

Theon becomes aware once more how young Robb really is. And how he really shouldn't be here. But then, neither should he. When it becomes clear he won't get an answer from Robb, he decides by himself that they're going to make their way to Seagard. From there they can go to Riverrun. He ignores the exhaustion. He pushes back the images of slaughter, with streams of blood running down the stairs. Right now he knows only one thing. The same thing he knew the moment he saw Cathelyn Stark's eyes move up to the musicians. He won't leave here without Robb. He will get him back to safety or die here with him. It's where he's supposed to be,it has always been.

****

"To the King in the North!" Theon raises a cup, crudely carved from wood, taking a drink of water before he hands it to Robb. While Robb feels like he's slowly loosing it, Theon seems to get calmer with the minute. 

Theon feels, for probably the first time since saving Bran in the woods, like he's finally done something right. Not just the best of two evils. The right thing. Now all he has to do is get Robb back to the rest of his army alive. The question he has to ask himself at this point is, whether Walder Frey has seen through their trick with the body. There's a huge difference between fleeing through enemy territory where no one expects you, or enemy territory where everyone pretends not to expect you.

Under normal circumstances, Robb would appreciate the fact that Theon is sitting so close that they're almost touching or Theon's hand on his arm, but right now all he can think of is the red gushing out of his mother's throat.  
"It's my fault they're all dead." Robb almost chokes on his own voice. "Because they followed a fucking kid into war!"  
The first sob escapes his mouth. Theon's arms are around him and he feels a three-fingered hand brushing through his hair. Somehow he feels like what happened to Theon is his fault too, no matter how illogically. His parents are dead. He's alone. There's no one he can run to. No one who'll protect him. It's all on him. All his mistakes. All the times he stupidly trusted into someone.He only realizes he's spoken aloud when Theon moves away, at the last words like he's been bitten.  
"I didn't mean you." Robb says quickly. "Fuck, I'm sorry."  
"It's okay." Theon replies, despite the pained lines on his face. "I'll go looking for something to eat."  
"No, please don't leave me here!" It sounds ridiculous coming from the leader of one of the three biggest armies in the Seven Kingdoms (who's just managed to loose half of it, a bitter voice adds). Theon seems to get it, though, as he always does. He sits back down in the same space he's just left, pulling Robb's head to his chest. 

At one point they'll need something to eat, but not now. The night is young and he might as well go hunting instead of dreaming again of the flayed man, waking up to his own voice begging for his fingers to be cut off. He falls asleep nevertheless.

As it turns out it is no longer Ramsay who visits him in his dreams. 

He isn't fast enough, they killed Grey Wind already. When he returns to the main hall, he sees the knife go into Robb's chest. He sees the surprise in his face when he drops to the floor, not enough life left in him to even make a sound. Then his eyes go still. Vaguely, he hears Lady Stark scream. Theon just falls to the floor beside him, his hand pressing against the fresh wound, while still warm blood runs over it. He just lies there waiting for someone to kill him too. There's nothing left. He wakes up with a jolt. The air seems too thin when he takes it in, in erratic gasps, his lungs screaming to be filled. His clothes are clinging to him and he already feels the chill of the the cold night wind brushing past the soaked through material.But Robb is alive. He hasn't much to show for it right now, but nevertheless. He's there and he's breathing. 

After he's watched Robb die the second time that night, he'd rather have the ones with Ramsay back and decides that there will be no more sleep for him tonight. He shuffles closer to Robb, watching his chest rise and fall in the dim light of the moon.

****

Robb wakes up to Theon cursing loudly and imaginatively. When he opens his eyes he sees Theon busy trying to build what looks like a makeshift bow. Beside him are lying a few wooden arrows, Robb becomes only now aware Theon must have made after he was finished with the wooden cup. For a second he wonders how Theon has managed it at all with his three-fingered hand. When he sees Theon losing hold again of his construction, followed again by excessive cursing, he knows his answer: Badly. He shuffles over to him, taking the mainpiece from Theon's hands.  
"Let me help."

****

When Theon returns from hunting (unsuccessfully), he finds Robb crying.  
When he hears Theon approach he tries to wipe his face and turn away from him. Theon drops his bow and arrows and flops down beside Robb. Then he just pulls him close, until his body uncurls and he relaxes against Theon. Theon brushs over his hair, over and over, murmuring stuff like "I know, I know", "It's okay" or "It wasn't your fault", while Robb comes undone in his arms, his sobs shaking both of them.

****

"You know, you'd make a horrible king." Theon suddenly offers during dinner consisting of a dead rabbit (The shot might not have been as precise as Theon's used to be, but he managed to get him so what?). Robb actually manages to look up at him through bleary eyes.  
"And why's that?"  
"You can't even kill a traitor."  
"Are you trying to be funny?"  
Theon shakes his head.  
"Not trying. Never just trying."

****

It's been three days and they sincerely hope they're heading in the right direction and won't end up at the cost running into Asha's fleet or maybe back where they started. But following actual paths is out of the question. If there are really troops out looking for them, they can't risk leaving the protection of the woods. Because if someone is indeed looking for them, it won't be friends. Their own have no reason to doubt Robb's death. 

Robb is still amazed Theon actually managed to get them food with that flimsy make-do bow of his, though he had made fun of him (which is an achievement in itself). Theon has managed to ground him to the point where he doesn't think he's going to start screaming any second. And Robb feels deep and humbling gratitude that Theon is back at his side (And that he unlike himself has kept his wits together).  
It's when they sit in front of the fire they don't dare to light at night, looking at the remains of their dinner with the sun slowly going down. Theon is playing around with a stick in the still smoldering coals, when he suddenly draws a black line on Robb's face with it. Robb only stares at him dumbly for a moment and Theon starts laughing. A real laugh, the kind he used to have before everything went to shit. Robb tries to look at least a little bit gruff when he tries to wipe it off, but starts laughing despite his efforts. His unsuccessful attempt to clean his face, makes Theon laugh even harder. And somewhere in between, he leans forward without warning and kisses Robb. Soft but not fleeting. And then again on the coal marks on his cheek. His eyes are still laughing while he does it. Before he completely pulls away, Robb breaks his stupor and grabs him by the neck, pulling him back.

Theon's mouth feels raw and rough, his lips scraping against Robb's, just as chaved and dry. He tastes of desperation, or maybe that's just himself he's tasting.

****

It's kinda ironic that a big part of his army that died at the Twins had been Karstark men. Robb doesn't want to think about what would happen if the men waiting for him at Riverrun were mostly Karstark's. If they ever reach Riverrun, that is.

****

They stop by at a small tavern, near Seagard, their helmets, from the Frey armors, hiding their faces. They take a table somewhere at a corner and listen to the talk.

Any hopes they might have had of some of Robb's men surviving are crushed instantly, when they hear how the massacre ended. Every single man under the Stark banner slain, the camp burned to the ground.

Their decoy, on the other hand, worked well enough as it seems. The young wolf is dead. They hear the gruesome story of Grey Wind's head sewn onto the King in the North's body.  
What were they supposed to do? Robb muses. They had no head after all. For now it suits him fine to be dead to the world.

He only hopes his siblings won't hear of it, wherever they are. At least, he hasn't to worry about his mother mourning him. Bitterness spreads like bile inside him. And he swears to himself that he will crush them all. Right now, he would gladly kill each of Walder Frey's children in front of his eyes, if he'd think, that he would care.

It's a surprise to hear that Walder Frey now claims Riverrun for his own, while Roose Bolton was supposed to be named Warden of the North. A title that would now probably fall to Ramsay. At least one thing less to worry about, Robb thinks.

He wonders how things would have went, if he hadn't broken his word against Frey. The lives he could have saved.  
"It wouldn't have changed a thing." Theon remarks, as if reading his thoughts. "Someone like Frey doesn't care about oaths or alliances as long as it suits him. He'd have found another reason to betray you. The second you stopped looking like the most successful party in this war, he had his eyes set on the Lannister's. I'd bet on anything."

****

When they go to sleep in the woods that night, he comes to Theon. A young, fierce wolf, who had a too big heart. He sits by his side and looks at him with sad eyes from the head of a wolf, no longer able to speak, the damned crown still on his head. When Theon wakes up he's crying and he can't stop. Sobs shake his whole body, as he curls up, wrapping his arms around his knees, while tears seep into his breeches. Even though Robb's lying just beside him, safe and sound, he can't stop. Beside him Robb gets up, woken by Theon's breakdown. He pulls him from his curled up position, one hand lifting his chin to face him, looking at him with worried, questioning eyes. Yes, Robb is here. Alive. And he still has his head. And Theon will make damn sure he keeps it. With that he buries face in the crook of Robb's neck, without asking anything Robb wraps his arms around him and pulls him down until they're both lying again.

****

Given the recent news they don't go for Seagard directly, but make past it to Hags Mire. They haven't made it that far to be now surprised by Frey or Bolton men at Seagard. Though they still hope to find the castle on their side. Patrek Mallister probably died at the wedding, but Lord Jason should be able to hold the castle on his own. The House Mallister has always been loyal to the Tully's, but they have not much love for the ironborn. Robb hopes that won't be a problem.

****  
SEAGARD

They're just about to exchange their armors with two cloaks they've stolen (because if the Mallister's are still loyal to Robb, they might not want to show up there in Frey colors) when a peasant walks right in on them. Theon immediately aims for him with his bow, but the man just stands there and stares at Robb in complete consternation. Then he sinks to his knees, uttering five words. "The King in the North."

The man, called Rendall, tells them that House Mallister is indeed still loyal to Tully. Theon insists that Robb stays with Rendall's wife and children, while he goes to Seagard with him, in case it's a trap. Though, Theon has little hope that Robb might actually kill the woman and the children if it indeed turns out to be a trap. Robb is against it. Completely. The chances are bigger that they'll just kill Theon once they recognize him, instead of listening to what he has to say. Eventually, Theon gets his way, though.

*

The guards are suspicious. Who can blame them after the recent events that have shaken the North and the Riverlands in their foundations? Luckily they don't recognize him, but know his companion. Rendall introduces him simply as a knight of King Robb that survived the Red Wedding, as they call it now.

Theon curses his luck that it couldn't have been Lord Jason, at the wedding, when he sees recognition dawn in his eyes.  
"The ironborn traitor! Have you fled from your King's side to save your life? Or were you in on it and are here to bring me conditions to surrender, from the Freys?" He says with as much derision as anyone could muster.  
"Are you yet on Robb Stark's side?" Theon asks, emotionless. Just to make sure.  
"You bet I am, you little cunt! You can tell Walder Frey, he can go and fuck himself!"  
So far, so good.  
"Robb lives."  
Lord Mallister makes a double take at that. His gaze switching between disbelieving and angry.  
"You are holding the King prisoner?!"  
"No, Robb and I managed to escape from the slaughter after the wedding. We are on our way to Riverrun and we ask for your protection."  
"It is true." Rendall backs him up. "I saw him with my own eyes."

****

Robb panics slightly, when he sees, that Theon is not among the men that come back for him. Lord Mallister is leading them himself.

"My King."  
"Lord Mallister." Robb acknowledges him. "I'm very sorry about your son."  
Mallister receives his condolences with a nod.  
"Where is Theon?" Is the next thing Robb says.

****

Theon awaits him in another room, in chains with a lopsided grin and definite relief on his face. The sentiment is mutual.  
"So, they didn't kill you." Robb allows a relieved smile to take over his face, neverminding the spectators.  
"Barely." Theon replies, holding his still cuffed hands out expectantly, while he gives Lord Mallister a told-you-so look.

*

To Robb's great delight, they learn that the Blackfish managed to escape the Twins. Unlike them, even by horse. He stopped by in Seagard shortly and then made directly for Riverrun.

The crows of Walder Frey have by now already made sure, that everyone in the Seven Kingdoms knows that the 'wolf pup' is dead. Now is the time to tread carefully. Revealing his survival too early or too late might be the fatal blow for the army of the North.

****

"I've lost over half of my army. Trying to attack Casterly Rock now would be suicide."  
"So don't. Just go to Riverrun, reassemble what's left of your troops, return to the North and try to keep it."  
"Keep the North, right. If I take troops from Deepwood Motte or the Dreadfort the seaside will be left exposed. If I leave them there I have no men to stop attacks from the south. I have barely enough people to man each of the strongholds under my banner. And I need to take the Twins." The last is said with a growl, that plays right into the stories of Robb turning into a wolf.  
"Leave the Twins be, first you need to regain your strength."  
"I won't regain my strength until Walder Frey and all his kin are dead." By the look of Robb's eyes, Theon can tell, he wasn't the only one that changed during the time they've been separated. And he knows he should have been there. The truth, he realized sadly first before the real horrors began.  
"Do you think my father would be disappointed in me?" Robb suddenly asks, the cold wrath gone from his voice.  
"Your father? Not your mother?"  
"No," Robb answers, gravely. "My mother would understand." Then he looks back at Theon, still expectant.  
"Some said Renly wasn't a good king, because he'd never led an army. Others said warrior's don't make good kings. Maybe your father wouldn't approve of your choices, but what all those people don't understand is: You don't have to reign the way you fight." He puts his hand on Robb's shoulder. "You win this war, any way you can and than you can go and try to be a king your father would have been proud of. There is no honor in slaughter and there's no war without slaughter."  
"Have you always been that wise?" Robb asks, a little bit joking, a little bit awed.  
"Yes, you're just not used to it anymore." Theon laughs, but turns serious again. "And remember, if you don't win, you die. And this time I won't leave you. So, win."  
"I intend to." Robb answers and covers his mouth with his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter:  
>  _The Blackfish only looks at him with a grim smile. "Winter is coming, Petyr. You better find yourself a warm place to hide."_


	4. Riverrun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starting over isn't easy when you lost almost everything. Caught between a rock and hard place, Robb is trying to salvage what is left of his kingdom. That includes Assembling his allies, or more precisely, check if he still has any.

RIVERRUN 

"You're alive!" The Blackfish looks as if he might cry. "I didn't believe it, when they told me. My niece..?"  
Robb shakes his head, sadly. They look at each other, with the same dark look in their eyes promising revenge. Then they hug.  
"I just got away, because I had to take a piss." The Blackfish leads the conversation back to lighter topics.  
"It was Theon, who got me out there." Robb smiles at Theon in a way the Blackfish has only seen too often. On Robb's parents, among others. He pats Theon on the shoulder, with honest approval.  
"Looks, like you're good for something after all." He laughs good-naturedly. And his words don't have the sting of deprecation Theon's used to.

If Theon thought, the reunion with the Blackfish was emotional, he's taught better, when Jeyne comes running into the room, wide eyed and pale, as if she's still expecting this to be a fraud. She and Robb kiss long and deep.  
Again, Robb tells the story of their escape.  
"I'll be eternally in your debt." She tells Theon, her voice heavy with emotion, grabbing his hand tightly.  
"The honor was mine, Mylady."  
"I told you to call me 'Jeyne'." She scolds.

Everything back to start, or so it seems. Theon isn't willing to ask what it means. He's tired and he really can't deal with  
this right now. Whatever has happened in the woods doesn't give him the right to reclaim Robb suddenly.

*

"For now, my return from the grave must be kept secret. If they know I'm alive they might be tempted to finish the job while I'm still weak."  
"What of the banners?" Brynden asks.  
"Assemble them in Riverrun under disguise of wanting to revenge my death. We'll see who comes."

*

Theon is reading, when the door opens. He's still jumpy. When he's on his own for too long, he forgets where he is.  
"You're asleep?" Robb asks.  
"Obviously not." Theon answers, indicating the lamp beside him.  
Robb walks over to him, leaning closer as if to read the title of the book. His fingers weave into Theon's hair, tousling it.  
"Robb?" That's the one and only try for propriety he's going to make. Because, why should he? It's not like he owes it to Jeyne.  
"Theon." Robb answers, smiling. Before he leans even closer bringing their lips together. Theon realizes he's smiling too, while he tastes Robb's mouth.  
Robb's kiss turns fiercer, his body pressing against Theon's body, just like his mouth. Then he suddenly stops, taking Theon's face in both of his hands.  
Robb looks at him with his typical grave-genuine Robb-expression, before he opens his mouth.  
"I want you." He puts emphasis on the last word. "I just... there's Jeyne and I...I need time. It's not that easy. I can't just leave her. Especially not for you." Robb laughs a little embarrassed. "That came out wrong. But it's your own fault. If you'd come back..."  
The rest goes unsaid.  
Theon only thinks that he would have settled for a lot less. When Robb presses a kiss to the knuckles of his maimed hand, Theon just drags him off to his bed. Theon doesn't know where this is going to lead. He'll wait and see, he figures.  
They kiss, heated. Limbs entangling. Fingers brushing over skin. Trying to shuffle out of their clothes. Robb buries his face in Theon's hair. "King in the North." Theon whispers, while putting a kiss to the tip of Robb's nose.

They look at each other and Robb's head is spinning as worse as it did the first time they kissed. Then Theon leans closer again and their lips touch once more. Robb knows he's done a lot of stupid things because of Theon, one way or another. But if Theon would ask it of him right now, he would go out there and tell his Bannerman about them.  
Seriously, who was Theon kidding, thinking even for a second that Robb wouldn't want him back.

Robb looks at him like he's seeing something he really really wants. So, Theon just leans in and kisses him again. And maybe, he thinks, he has a claim after all.

****

It's expected. Of course. But it's really fast. Tywin wastes no time with such pleasantries as mourning. They've been back at Riverrun for three days, so the Red Wedding was precisely 18 days ago, when the messenger arrives.  
Robb hadn't expected him, but of course he has some history with the people of the Riverlands.  
He's about the only person Robb could imagine seeing through their scam. Luckily, the Blackfish keeps his cool. There are after all enough people to mourn even with Robb alive.

"Stop this ridiculous rebellion, Brynden. You might even be able to keep Riverrun." Littlefinger reasons, with a patronizing tone.  
"You've said your piece, Petyr. I would say grovel back to your incestuous bastard king, but you've never acted in anyone's interest but your own."  
"Your wolf king is dead, Brynden! See reason!"  
The Blackfish only looks at him with a grim smile. "Winter is coming, Petyr. You better find yourself a warm place to hide."

****

The North isn't as united as the Blackfish made Littlefinger think. They're still waiting for word from the Banners. The first answer they get is a bad one. A bad start.  
"Lord Bracken has sworn fealty to the Iron Throne." Robb tells Theon in a level voice.  
"That Fucker!"  
"I guess, I know who my real friends are now." Robb shrugs. The Red Wedding has defined his perception of betrayal in a whole new way. He won't get agitated over such a minor slight like that of Lord Bracken.

*

The waiting is getting on Theon's nerves, Robb can tell. He spends almost all day out in the shooting range. The rest of his time is spent with Robb in the solar, making annoyed noises or looking gloomy. It's making Robb itchy too.  
"Could you just fucking stop that?" He snaps.  
"What?" Theon asks, making his get-ready-for-trouble face, that Robb knows only too well.  
"If you can't sit still, go annoy someone else."  
"Oh, I'm annoying you?" Theon feigns astonishment. "Well, I'm so sorry, Your Grace." Every word bites. "What are you so busy doing anyway? Wondering how you lost the North?" Theon knows it's been too much the moment he's said it. He sees surprise turn to hurt, turn to anger on Robb's face and feels his own throat tighten.  
"Sorry." He rasps out before he flees the room.

*

Why did he say that? Because he doesn't think. Just talking stupid nonesense all the time. The castle feels hostile again, from one moment to another. He wonders if Robb is going to send him away. No, Robb wouldn't do that, he's too honorable for that.  
But it would be enough to ruin Theon if he never looks at him again.  
He stays in the yard, pacing. He tries shooting a the range for a while, but he can't concentrate. His lowerlip is chewed bloody by now. They used to fight a lot, when they were younger. Younger, Theon laughs drily, anything feels younger than now. Even when they were in the field the first time. But really, despite Robb's nice and uncomplicated character they managed to fight a lot. And it wasn't always Theon's fault.  
But nowadays everybody's skin is thin, though Theon is grateful he's still got skin at all. Any subject is potentially hurtful. Every topic has to be treated sensitively. Always there are lives on stake or lives lost.  
And then things just slip out and ruin everything.

*

Robb is ready to punch Theon. Only he couldn't bring himself to do any such thing, since the Dreadfort. Theon has always been a master of low taste, but today he's bested himself. Sorry his ass. If he thinks with a simple apology this is settled he's sorely mistaken.  
Robb is going to wait until he comes groveling back to him. Only 'groveling' is another word he doesn't like to associate with Theon since the Dreadfort. No, he's not going to feel bad for him now. Shit, if he thinks about the Dreadfort he gets sad and angry and then he wants to hold Theon, which is entirely counterproductive to his goal of staying angry with him.  
But when staying angry with Theon hasn't been much fun in the past, it feels like completely wasted time now, when they are confronted with the fragility of everything they love, almost daily.

*

There's a knock at the door. Ha, Theon's come to apologize after all. He tries not to look disappointed when the Blackfish enters.  
"Grandnephew," the Blackfish addresses him. "Whatever did you do to the Greyjoy boy? He looks like he's about to take his life. And I've seen him playing with arrows in the yard."  
"Dammit!" Okay, Theon wins.  
He's about to get up reluctantly, when a thought occurs to him. "Since when do you give a damn about Theon?"  
"Since when do you think? If the lad had come back from Pyke in the first place, we wouldn't have had the whole Jeyne Westerling debacle."  
For once Robb is too speechless to rebuke his uncle about Jeyne.

*

He finds Theon at the shooting range, as the Blackfish said. He's trying to replace a bowstring, which seems to be a lot harder with two missing fingers. Theon might have many bad traits but clumsiness never used to be among them.  
Robb has to admit though, that it looks kinda endearing to see him wrestle the bow. He is reminded of their time in the woods. Really, does it matter who gives in first? Neither of them wants to hurt the other. Not even at their worst times.  
"Theon!"  
He really looks surprised to see him, the stupid bastard. What did he think? That he would manage to stay angry with him until dinner?  
"Let me help?" Robb approaches, looking at Theon questioningly. Theon returns his look, bewildered. Then he squeezes his eyes shut for a moment and starts laughing. He flings his arms around Robb kissing him, with a still disbelieving grin.  
"I love you!"  
Robb knows it's been worth it, giving in first.

Sometimes Theon thinks that life without Robb had always been grey and hopeless. And it's kinda pathetic to center his life that much around one person. On the other hand, it's already too late anyway.

****

The Greatjon is the first who arrives, when Robb wouldn't have put money on him showing up at all.

With the days passing by, there are more new arrivals at Riverrun. Howland Reed is the next. After him Lady Mormont and Lord Manderly. Lord Flint, Lord Dustin, Lord Flint of Flint's Finger and Lady Ryswell send message that they'll stay true to the North and won't swear fealty to the Iron Throne.

It's better than Robb had expected. They have left their troops at their castles, afraid of being overrun by ironborn or Southerner's now that the King's dead. But it doesn't matter. Now Robb can return to the North and assemble the troops there. He still has to do something about the South, but he'll figure it out. He's sure about that now.

****

Theon is again thrashing in his sleep, sobs escaping his mouth.  
"Did you dream of the Dreadfort again?" Robb asks carefully, after he's woken him.  
Theon lets out a brittle little laugh.  
"No." He shakes his head with an unreadable expression. "Not, for a long time."  
Robb gives him an perplexed look.  
"What do you dream of then?"  
Theon's answer is simple and Robb knows the words that go unsaid.  
"The Red Wedding."

****

"There's a Greyjoy messenger who wants to speak to Lord Brynden." A very surprised guard tells an even more surprised Robb.  
"Call Lord Brynden."  
The guard leaves immediately.  
"What could my father want?" Theon looks at him with wide questioning eyes, looking utterly lost and a little hopeful.  
He forgot that Theon was in the adjoining room and the door wasn't even closed. He looks the complete opposite of calm. He hasn't seen him twitching and fidgeting that much since he's got him from the Dreadfort.  
"I could ask you the same thing." He doesn't want to destroy Theon's wish, but he's pretty sure it isn't because of him.  
In Theon's eyes he can still see the child that waits for his father to come back for him, since the day he arrived at  
Winterfell. He wants to hold him. But now's not the time.

The Blackfish himself arrives only minutes after Robb has called for him. If he's surprised by Theon's presence he doesn't comment on it.  
"You will hear him." He tells his uncle. "While we wait in the adjoining room."

"Lord Tully." The messenger greats curtly. "My Lady Asha offers you her support in the taking of the Twins."  
It's hard to say who's more surprised. Robb, Theon or the Blackfish.  
"I would talk to your Lady myself."  
"I'll give her your message, My Lord."

Half an hours later Asha Greyjoy enters. She's looks more fierce than ever but more importantly she's wearing mourning.  
"Lady Greyjoy."  
"Lord Tully."  
"What interest do you have in our taking of the Twins?"  
"It was my brother too that died there." She answers darkly.

The hope in Theon's eyes goes up like a fire in dry hay.  
"Do you think she means it?" He asks Robb in a whisper.  
"I don't know," Robb replies honestly. "But it's too dangerous to tell her the truth."  
"I wanna see her."  
Robb hears the pleading in his tone and can't turn him down.  
"She mustn't know I'm alive."

Theon stumbles out of the room without further warning. The Blackfish takes the surprise in stride and improvises.  
"Well, then you'll be glad to know that your brother survived." He introduces Theon's unexpected arrival.  
Asha is in front of him with only a few strides, pulling him into a tight hug.  
"Little brother." Her voice breaks a little. "How?"  
"I managed to escape together with the Blackfish."  
Her hands brush over his face, as if she sees it for the first time. Then she sees his maimed hand and the intend to kill flares up in her eyes, while her hand grasp it surprisingly gentle.  
"Come back with me." She urges.  
"I can't." He shakes his head sadly.  
"Are you still a hostage?"  
"No, I owe it to Robb."  
She looks at him, pained. "Robb Stark." She sighs. "Oh, little brother, couldn't you have waited a little longer? I was coming for you." She says with regret.  
"Too late." He says not unkindly but with finality.  
Reluctantly she lets go of his hand. "Let me know your answer, Lord Tully." She says, leaving the room as swift as she entered it.

*

"We can't trust her."  
"No, we can't."

All the banners (all those present at least) agree on it. And Robb, frankly, shares their opinion. As happy as he is for Theon, that at least his sister hasn't abandoned him, he doesn't trust her with anyone who isn't a Greyjoy.

****

"Patrek Mallister is alive." Theon announces, walking into Robb's chambers without knocking. "Frey has demanded Mallister to yield Seagard to him, for his sons life. The raven from Seagard just got in. For now, Mallister is stalling."  
"Lord Jason can't keep them waiting for ever and I can't ask him to sacrifice his son."  
"You can't let Frey have Seagard either."  
"I need to attack the Twins earlier than expected."  
"You haven't even deployed new troops. With what do you intend to attack the Twins? With honor and optimism?"  
"I need to talk to the banners." Robb says as if he didn't even hear what Theon said.  
With that he whooshes out of the room. Theon sighs once more and then follows.

*

The council is already fully present, when he enters the room. Awkwardly Theon moves throught the rows looking for a seat.  
They maybe don't hate him any longer and want him executed, but he still gets looks, like they have no idea what he's even doing here.  
It is Maege Mormont who finally points to the chair beside her. As many of the Lords present, she too has lost a child at  
the Red Wedding.

Robb explains the current situation in Seagard and tells them about his wish to attack the Twins immediately. The alternative would be losing Seagard to Frey, because he won't have Ser Patrek sacrificed.  
"We all have made sacrifices in this war." The Greatjon argues, standing up. "Let Mallister pay his due too. You can't loose Seagard!"  
There's both approval and protest among the other Lords and Lady's.  
"I will leave this decision to Lord Jason himself, and no one other." Robb's voice is poignant, when he throws an angry look at Lord Umber.  
"That leaves us with attacking." The Blackfish states drily.  
"Exactly," Robb states. "We can't loose such a strategic position as Seagard."  
Theon jumps up from his chair at that, no longer able to stay quiet.  
"You can't attack the Twins right now!" His voice is angry and impatient. "You'll die, that's what's going to happen!"  
"That's no way to talk to your King!" Lord Manderly rebukes him.  
"The boy is right." Lady Mormont interupts him, bluntly. "There's no way for us to take the Crossing now. Whether Frey takes Seagard or not we need to reassemble our troops."

The meeting is adjourned.

*

Theon meets Jeyne on the floor. He wonders how Robb explains his staying away on so many nights. Planning a war, probably.  
Theon doesn't think it's fair to Jeyne. He would prefer Robb telling her, but what is he supposed to say. He's not even sure what exactly 'this' means to Robb. Sure, Robb told him he'd chosen him. But it's not like Robb could just leave Jeyne. And Theon is in no position to demand anything.

*

"I have an idea. What if Lord Mallister couldn't yield Seagard any longer. Let's say, he was under attack? They wouldn't just kill Patrek then."  
"What are you talking about." Robb looks at Theon, uncomprehending.  
"What if the ironborn attacked Seagard?"  
It takes Robb a moment to understand.  
"We would have to trust her for that."  
"I trust her. Do you trust me?" It's the one question. It's the only question.

****

Asha's arrival is kept quiet. Robb didn't talk to the banners about this. He did tell Brynden, just because he had to send for her.  
There's just Theon and the Blackfish in the room, when she enters.  
She listens to the plan in silence, nodding here and there. When the Blackfish finishs, her curt answer is.  
"It can be done."  
Then her gaze travels from Theon to Lord Brynden and back. Her mouth curls slightly in displeasure. She crosses her arms.  
"I would speak to your King now."  
The completely taken off guard reactions of Theon and the Blackfish would give them away if she hadn't already been sure before.

Robb enters the room through the adjoining door.  
"How did you know?"  
"Theon wasn't nearly devastated enough." Is the simple answer. She sits back down. "Now we can talk about an alliance, Lord Stark."

Asha's gaze is not friendly but there's some sort of acknowledgement. There was of course the possibility that Asha would feel slighted if she'd find out about the charade afterwards, but it can't be helped now. And if she's half the leader she claims to be, she'll understand that it was necessary and that he'd have been stupid to trust her like that.

"Until the Twins fall, I will fight for you. After that we'll redefine the terms of our agreement."  
"Very well."

****

The banners aren't overjoyed to be confronted by made decisions, but the plan works well enough. Asha and Lord Jason fake a fight for the castle.  
Now time is the important component. They have to march for the Twins, before Frey can get suspicious. But to march, they first need troops. The remaining troops of the Houses still loyal to him are still in the North and they won't be here in time. That leaves Robb with the considerably thinned army belonging to Riverrun, the rest of the Karstark men and the ironborn. So his army will consist to three fourths of men, whose loyalty towards him is more than questionable. That aren't the conditions he'd have wished for, given, that he'd wanted the Frey alliance specifically for their army, but he'll make do.

****

They will march for the Twins. It's inevitable. So, all Theon can do right now is doing his best to assure that Robb will come back. Or all of them for that matter.

*

"You should...maybe," Theon is phrasing his words more careful than usually. "consider...releasing Karstark." His expression is pleading with him to give it a thought, before getting mad.  
Robb groans. "Theon..."  
"Make peace with him" He urges. "I don't care whether it makes you lose face or moral superiority. Do it. You need people who want to follow you. Not ones who do it grudgingly."  
"I can't just go back on my word. It would make me look weak."  
"You want to know what really makes you weak? And not just in looks. Having no men to fight for you!"  
"I doubt he'd be appeased that easily." Robb stalls.  
"Tell him, you overreacted. Tell him, in hard times like this you have to stick together. Call upon your mother's name. Tell him, whatever you want, but get that old fucker back on your side."  
Robb's face is set in a stubborn angle.  
"I really don't know, if it's your dignity that feels slighted or your sense of right and wrong." Theon might have made a few mistakes (okay, a lot) but he was always willing to do the necessary. So, Robb might damn well do the same.

****

"Lord Karstark, I assume you've heard."  
"A shame about your mother."  
Robb guesses that's as much peace offering as he'll get.  
"In times like this, the North should be united. And this isn't just about the North. The Freys broke guestright."

*

Robb walks into his room, leaning over him and presses a kiss to his temple.  
"Happy now?" He growls.  
Theon smiles.

*

Pent up tension and worry about the upcoming endevour mix themselves, this night, with the primal joy of still being alive and the very base satisfaction of actually having a chance, and unload in lovemaking that is closer to the old times, both less conscious of all the problems, reduced to their feelings and needs.

*

"If you keep lying there like that, I might have to attack you again." Robb notes, looking up from his map of the Twins, to regard Theon who's still leisurely lying in bed.  
First, Theon looks up surprised, then his expression turns ridiculously pleased. And yeah, he might just, Robb thinks, when he makes his way back to the bed.

*

Robb likes to watch Theon sleep. Not the times, when he cringes in bed, crying out from nightmares and all Robb can do is pull him close and whisper again and again that he's safe and that he'll kill Ramsay Bolton. No, times like this, when he just lies there peacefully beside Robb, his limbs entangled in the sheets, his hair mussed.  
A last good night's sleep, before they'll make for the Twins again.

"Watcha lookin' at?" Theon mumbles, sleepily.  
"You." Robb retorts, fondly.  
"So, you're having a good time?" Theon, more awake now, asks a little annoyed.  
"Very." Robb smiles broadly.

****

"There's a group of vigilantes out there. They call themselves the Brotherhood without Banners. They hang everyone even remotely associated with the Red Wedding." The Blackfish tells.  
"Why?" Robb asked.  
"You have to ask their leader. She calls herself Lady Stoneheart."  
"Seriously?" Theon interrupts.  
"If we're going to the Twins, we'll have to deal with them sooner or later." Brynden continues, ignoring Theon.  
"Well, we seem to be on the same side." Robb shrugs.  
"I doubt they'll accept you as their liegelord. They have no banners for a reason." The Blackfish answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter:  
>  _It is dark inside. The main room is almost empty. Only_  
>  an easy-chair is standing at the other end of the room. A woman sits in it. Her face is covered by a black veil, as black as the rest of her clothes. She is crafting something that seems familiar to him. It looks like one of the  
> charms his mother used to make to protect him in battle.


	5. Without Banners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robb meets his mother again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for kudos and comments and following the story so far. This is going to be a very short chapter, it is kinda the intro for the next chapter.
> 
> The songs I listened to while writing it were:  
> \- clubbed to death (matrix Soundtrack)  
> \- sorrow (gladiator Soundtrack)

BROTHERHOOD WITHOUT BANNERS: WHEREVER (SOMEWHERE AROUND THE TWINS) 

When they get closer to the Twins they find them. It's easy, they just follow the corpses. Eventually they  
come upon some of their men. They recognize Robb almost immediately and he wonders where they could have  
seen him before. Whispering errupts among them. "The King in the North" - "Robb Stark" - "He lives", the  
murmuring continues. They call for someone, who eyes him again and then confirms their observation. Once  
they lost some of the shock, they sound more and more exited. He hears sentences like, "Our Lady must hear  
of this."  
They ask him to come to their camp, only him. Of course he declines. No matter their obvious hate for the culprits  
behind the Red Wedding. He won't run into a trap with open eyes again. No matter how curious he is about their  
Lady Stoneheart and her connection to him and the Red Wedding.  
Eventually they agree their religious leader or something will meet them on neutral ground.

He calls himself Thoros. A priest of the same god, Stannis Baratheon's priestess prays to.  
"What is your business with the Frey's and Lannister's." Robb asks, not wasting time with pleasantries.  
"We act on the call of our leader. You will meet her later. But there's something else that might be of  
interest to you. Your sister Arya was with us. We wanted to take her back to Winterfell, but she ran away."  
Oh God! Arya is alive and free. Wait.  
"Why would she run from you? What did you do to her?"  
The young King's face becomes a mask of steel, asking for blood. A look Thoros' seen often enough on their leader.  
"We let the Hound leave after he won a trial by combat. She asked for his death."  
The young wolf seems satisfied by that answer.  
"Who is your leader and why is she of interest to me?"  
"You shall see in time. Take your men with you if you must. There's a boy there, who traveled with your sister,  
you might want to speak to him too."

*

They arrive at the camp. There are not only tents but wooden houses. They intend to stay longer as it seems. Robb,  
Theon and a guard of twenty are led to the biggest house. It is dark inside. The main room is almost empty. Only  
an easy-chair is standing at the other end of the room. A woman sits in it. Her face is covered by a black veil, as  
black as the rest of her clothes. She is crafting something that seems familiar to him. It looks like one of the  
charms his mother used to make to protect him in battle.  
He just stands in the door unsure whether to approach. She puts the charm aside and gets up. As she comes closer, one  
of the Brothers brings in a candle, illuminating Robb's face.  
The woman puts a hand to her face. He can't really tell, because her veil reaches down to her shoulders. She starts to  
talk, barely audible. Every sound contorted and harsh around the edges.  
"I didn't believe it when they told me. Who has brought you back from the dead?"  
Her other hand goes up as if to touch his face, but keeps hovering in the air.  
"I was never dead, My Lady." He answers, unsure how to adress the woman. "I managed to escape the slaughter."  
"...How?...I thought only Brynden survived."  
She seems deeply moved, her hand sinking down while she talks as if to herself. She turns to one of her men.  
"I must see him in the light." She demands urgently.  
They move out of the house. The afternoon sun is blinding him after the time in the dark.  
"It is you..." She sounds close to tears. "Oh, my boy!"  
Before he can process her words, she takes off her veil and his question answers itself. Only the answer can't be true.  
"Mother?"  
"Robb." She smiles.  
Her voice still doesn't sound like her own and now he can see that she uses her hand to cover the gash on her throat,  
unhealed and angry red. Her face is covered in seemingly still fresh scratches, her hair a mixture of red and grey.  
She looks ghostly. He thinks about the stories of the White Walkers, but her eyes aren't blue. She looks as if she  
died but death didn't come to claim her. He can see muscle and tissue under the gash in her throat. It's unnatural. It's  
frigthening. Robb can't bring himself to care.  
"Mother!" He falls into her arms just like he used to as a child. Her arms close around him. Familiar hands stroke his  
hair.

Theon watches with horror, barely believing his own eyes. His urge is to pull Robb away, but it doesn't look like she's  
going to hurt him. While she strokes Robb's hair her eyes go up and meet Theon's. Her eyes look dead and cold. They stare  
at him, as if asking how he dares to still be alive.  
He can't hold her stare any longer. He backs off bumping into the people behind him. The sheer ecstasy he sees in the faces  
of the men of the Brotherhood does nothing to reassure him. He turns around and leaves as fast as he can.

*

The sun will go down soon and Theon has lost the hope that they will leave the camp tonight. He returns to the fire where  
Stark soldiers and men of the Brotherhood have gathered alike.  
Robb still hasn't returned. He and Lady Catelyn has retreated back into her house, only now he can see that it's lighted with candles inside.

Thoros walks up to him and tells him that Robb has asked for him. Theon consideres declining, he had no intention to enter  
that house again. But Robb asked for him, so...  
He gets up, reluctance slowing down every move and follows the priest back to the house.  
They sit beside each other at a table, where they've brought dinner for Robb. There's only table wear for one. Robb smiles at  
him when he enters. Lady Catelyn gets up and walks towards him. He has to fight the urge to cringe.  
He hadn't expected to see her again. He half expects her to string him up too (not that Robb would let her).

It's not what he expected, when she places her hand over her cut throat and starts talking in that raspy voice.  
"I once thought I had lost two sons to you. Now I've gotten one, I thought lost, back by your doing. You have my deepest  
gratitude."

*

Robb doesn't know how to feel. His mother is alive, but after the first rush of endorphines has washed off he feels  
new questions errupt with every second.  
They talk, long. About everything that happened. He tells her about his escape and the ruse with Seagard. She  
tells him about Beric and the way he brought her back to life.  
When she looks at him she's his mother, the same one who used to tug him into bed when he was little, looking at  
him with warm eyes even now, no matter what her body looks like. But when she speaks of her own blood-soaked  
retribution the two pictures seem to detach, no longer fitting together.  
She speaks with fire in her eyes about the men they've killed and the ones still to come. And he thinks about the  
women and children that were strung up beside the men.  
He doesn't know much about the god Thoros prays to and he's beginning to have doubts about how much of his mother  
has been brought back. Inwardly he condemns himself for thinking like that about his mother.  
He doesn't want to have doubts. He doesn't want to ask questions. But he's not a child any longer. He no longer has  
the prerogative to close his eyes to the world and hide in the arms of his mother.  
He is King and as such he must stop injustice and protect all the people unable to do so themselves. But he can't  
discuss this with her right now. Not after he's just gotten her back.  
And when he looks at her ruined flesh and the wounds forever fresh on her skin, the agony of her last moments etched  
forever into her face, he can't help but feel the same raging hate that burns inside her. He looks into her eyes and he  
sees death calling, calling for the lives of all those that did this to them and more. He asks Robb to lay waste to the  
ground the Twins stand on, to make nothing but death reign in those halls, to wash the blood of his kin away with that  
of Walder Frey's. Robb knows he will give him deaths, only he isn't sure how many of them.  
He shouldn't think about that before they've sacked the Twins.  
Yes, he can worry about that after they take the Twins. They will have time after that.

*

As Theon feared, they stay the night, before they'll march on to the Twins, together with the men of the Brotherhood,  
who joined their cause.  
He would like to tell Robb, that he really, really, really doesn't want them to come with them. But that would  
be selfish. He hardly can tell Robb that he's scared of his creepy, undead mother. That would be crappy and pathetic.  
And maybe if he dies at the Twins this time, the crazy priest can bring him back too, so he can be creepy and undead  
too. The thought does little to console Theon.

*

Robb returns to their tent late. He looks tired, lost and feral. Theon tastes salt on his cheeks, when they  
fall down onto the furs covering the floor. Robb's hands are everywhere, demanding, impatient, desperate.  
Tonight their kisses taste of blood and treason. They taste of the bread and salt given to trusting guests.  
They taste of the wine poured with the same hand that would later push the dagger between ribs.  
Theon is whispering "I love you"'s over and over against sweat covered skin. 

Robb needs to bury himself in Theon tonight, until the warmth returns to his fingers and he can believe that  
his own flesh isn't dead and cold on his bones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter:  
> "Leave us, Robb."  
> Wha...? "What?"  
> "Leave us, Robb."  
> "Mother?"  
> 


	6. The Twins II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, we finally arrived at the Twins. Again! Will Robb get his revenge? How are things developing with his mother? How will all of this Change him? You know what they say, "Revenge is a poison meant for others that we end up swallowing ourselves." (and most of all, why is my Computer putting caps on random words?!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for kudos and comments and following the story so far. We finally reached The Twins again. I had lots of fun writing this chapter and it resolves the first arc of the Story. So it will take some time until the next update, because from here there's a Little more work to be done than editing.^^

THE TWINS 

They see the Twins show up on the horizon, just like the last time. Only this time in a completely new company and with a whole different intent. The only three survivors of the last time, feel the same at the sight of the two towers. A mixture of dread and resolve. They survived the first time, they won't be surprised a second time. Robb wonders what his mother is feeling right now. He watches her ride in front her army of bannerless knights. In her face he sees something like the thrill of anticipation. And he can't help but feeling some of it himself. There's nothing like feeling perfectly justified.

Theon leans over to Robb, their horses beside each other, the whole ride.  
"I've nearly lost you the last time. I won't lose you this time." Theon tells him. Robb knows it for what it is. It's an order.  
"You don't die either."

****

After the first shock over the unexpected attack, Frey just closes his gates. It'll do nothing to keep them out for long, though. Robb will have this fucking castle, even if he has to tear it down to its foundations. The archers start shooting burning arrows over the walls, like the sky is crying fire. They will keep this up for as long as it takes.

The gates open. But Frey is far from yielding. Robb is harshly reminded that the abundance of Frey soldiers was the main reason for him wanting an alliance with him in the first place.

*

Robb isn't exactly happy that Theon is fighting somewhere in this chaos too. But he can't deny him to stand beside him just like the rest of his men. And at the same time it's reassuring to know that he's here with him.

*

Come to think of it, it's his first real battle. Theon doesn't count the sacking of Winterfell or the Red Wedding. Sneaking in or sneaking out doesn't qualify as fighting a battle. Though he'd had his fair share of fighting at the Red Wedding.

*

It reminds Theon too closely of the last time they were here. Again the ground is littered with corpses. Only this time, most of them are Frey men. They were many. But even the gods couldn't save them from the wrath of those who lost so many here. He sees Lady Stark among the fighting, sitting on her horse in a motionless pose, shilded by two of her men. She whispers orders to the man to her right side, now and then. Aside of that she just watches. Theon sees her face. And it scares him. But he knows he's seen the same look on Robb's face only moments ago. It's the face of someone who died at the Red Wedding. He wonders if it's his face too. They were after all dead too and returned. Different but yet the same.

*

Victory comes to them. Hardfought, yet inevitable. The stink of death lies over the field. The crows are already there to take what's theirs. Robb finds Theon's side. The blade of his sword is smeared with blood, so is Theon's.  
"Let's go in." Robb's voice is barely a whisper when he says it.

*

They see it, when they enter. Up on the walls they've propped him up. Their 'King in the North'. The Crows are feeding on both Grey Winds head and the nameless soldiers body. Robb looks forward to seeing Walder Frey again.

*

They walk into the main hall together, Robb unconsciously reaching for Theon's hand when they enter. He doesn't know what he expected. They could have hardly left the corpses lying there. The hall looks mostly immaculate, only dark stains on the floorboards, in some places, speaking of the massacre that's taken place here. So easy, Robb thinks, so easily, they could wash away the deaths of his mother and his men. As if they didn't even matter.

*

His uncle is alive, thank god.

He's not really sure what to do with all the prisoners. He has to give them a trial, despite being pretty sure, that he'll have to kill most of them anyway, later. He is going to spare the girls, he doubts that they've had the confidence of Frey. The ones he really cares about are Walder Frey and his sons. They are going to get their trials too, Robb's mouth turns into a sneer, but their sentence is already set.

*

Walder Frey awaits them, a crooked smile on his face, unfazed by Robb's return from the grave. Theon raises his bow, ready to put an arrow in an arm or a leg. Nothing lethal, just fucking painful.  
"I underestimated you, young Stark. Running away like a coward, then sneaking up on me."  
"You know what they say, Walder." Robb isn't even going to comment on the lack of title in Frey's salutation. "Trick me once, shame on you. Trick me twice, shame on me."  
"So what now, young wolf? Do you expect me to beg for mercy?" He laughs, nearly choking on his own spittle. "Or maybe for those useless little shit's of sons?"  
"Tell me, Lord Frey, are you familiar with the tale of the House Castamere? I'm sure you remember it from the famous song, you were so good to play during my last visit here." A smile Theon has never before seen on him, forms on Robb's face. "I will eradicate the name Frey. You will only be remembered by the tale of your downfall. I will paint every room in this castle with the blood of your kin."  
In the eerie silence only Walder Frey's laughter fills the room.  
"No, you won't boy. My boys, maybe." He shrugs. "Kill all those innocent women and children? Nah, you're too weak for that."  
Theon moves forward, his face grim.  
"No, he's not weak. He's just better than you."  
"And what about you?" Frey eyes him deprecatingly.  
"I'm not."  
The arrow hits Walder Frey in the crotch.

*

"You're angry?" Theon asks as they emerge from the room. His face says he's not feeling sorry at all. Robb only shakes his head, looking up into the last rays of sunshine, like he's trying to consume them. Theon, too, feels like these dark halls have drained the life from his bones. In the courtyard he sees that his men have taken the abomination Frey created down. Body and head are separated again. Robb walks all over and cradles Greywind's head in his arms.  
"Thank you," he whispers fingers running through the dull fur. "I'm sorry."

*

None of them has it in themselves to sleep inside, no matter that anyone who could cause harm to them is disarmed in the dungeons. They celebrate yes, but meanwhile half of them stand guard and those who don't refrain from excessive drinking. Unlike the last time they came here, no one questions Theon's place by his side. If it wasn't for Theon, Roose Bolton would now be Warden of the North. His men accept that without question. Most treat him with respect and some, especially on events like this treat him even friendly.

Theon remembers well, initially after their return from the dead, it had been worse than before, with everyone suspecting that he had been in on it. But after they reached Riverrun the voices calling him names had receded. And since their return to the Twins he hasn't heard the word 'turncloak' just once.

*

Robb returns to his tent as soon as he can manage, taking Theon with him. There's no questioning there and Robb doubts that anyone will take note when or if Theon leaves it again.

Robb falls down on his bed physically and emotinally exhausted. Theon flops down beside him, their fingers intertwining. Theon uses his good hand though he knows Robb doesn't care.  
"So, what now? Victory sex?" Theon smirks at him, seeing with one glance, that the only victorious thing Robb might do tonight, would be taking his boots off before he falls asleep.  
"Victory sleep." Robb groans. As it turns out, it's Theon, who takes his boots off.  
"Love you." Robb murmurs, once Theon is back beside him.  
"You only say that, because you still need someone to fetch you some water." Theon replies, ruffling Robb's hair. Robb doesn't answer, but pulls Theon closer, putting a light kiss to his lips, cheekbones, nose, then his eyebrows and forehead, his temples and his hair. Theon allows it for the moment, his eyes closed, one hand cupping the nape of Robb's neck. A smile curls up his lips.

*

Robb blinks, for a moment not sure where he is and why Grey Wind's not in his tent. He dreamed they were on their way to the wedding again. Robb contemplates if he should wake Theon or if he could convince his men that they met for a really early breakfast, despite the lack of any form of breakfast being physically present.  
"Stop mooning." Theon mumbles, groggily, unceremoniously pushing a hand into Robb's face. Robb kisses the hand, moving on to the face of the owner of said hand.

*

The tent flap rustles and Theon enters, their breakfast in hand.  
"Not trying to ruin your morning, but I think some of them know. I've been getting strange looks."  
"You're always getting strange looks."  
"Now, that's just hurtful."  
"Of course, you poor sensitive soul."

****

"I heard a funny rumor," Robb tells, conversationally, walking up and down in front of Walder Frey's sickbed. "of you sending my head to King's Landing. And there I wondered, how is he going do that? He hasn't got it after all. Maybe, I'm going to send your head to King's Landing. I could sew it on a goat before that."  
"You think you're scaring me, boy?" Despite his recent injury, Walder Frey's still got his bravado in place. Well, we'll see about that.  
"Lord Frey, I thought maybe you'd like to see my mother and apologize to her."  
"Are you going to send me to her?" Frey cackles.  
"No." Robb smiles. "She's already here."  
And then he finally gets the satisfaction of Frey's face going slack, while his laughter dies in his throat.  
"Walder." Her voice sounds like sandpaper scraping over rusty metal. "Oh, yes." she moves closer into his space. "You can trust your eyes. It is me, but if you don't trust your eyes." She grabs his hand and puts it over the cut on her throat. "Maybe you will trust your hands."  
He starts sputtering, trying to rip his hand from her grasp, but she holds it in an iron crasp.  
"Leave us, Robb."  
Wha...? "What?"  
"Leave us, Robb."  
"Mother?"  
She walks towards him, gently placing a hand on his arm and leads him to the door.  
"It'll be alright. I'll find you later."  
He sees her smile, before she closes the door in his face.

*

He's not sure he can find satisfaction in killing Frey now. He doesn't know whether to blend out or relish the part of him that likes what he sees. He will have to talk to his mother later.  
"Send my regards to Lord Bolton." With that he let's the knife glide over Frey's throat and watches the red gush out, marveling how it looks the same as his mother's.

*

He decides that he really doesn't want to talk to his mother.  
"Robb? Are you okay?" He nearly walked past Theon in the floors. He blinks a few times, trying to put on the appropriately victorious expression.  
"You look like a ghost." Theon looks worried, his eyes searching for whatever has managed to taint this long awaited moment. Robb just mentions towards the room, he's left ten minutes after his mother. He isn't sure he really wants Theon to see. Especially, given his prior experience. But he needs someone to see, someone that matters. He needs Theon to see it. To see it and to tell him that it's okay. He enters the room behind Theon. He stops in track looking at what Robb and his mother left behind, gaping. Then he laughs, a little shocked, but not exactly disapproving.  
"Did you do that?" He asks, disbelieving.  
"I ended it. My Lady Mother..." His voices dies.  
"It was your right." Theon says firmly, his eyes hard. There's no doubt in them. "Your obligation." He looks down at the corpse again, in disgust. "It ended too quickly." He should know of all people. Robb finds the words don't make the creeping feeling go away.  
"She's not my mother anymore." He whispers, horrified by his own words. "Oh god! I'm not me any longer." He sinks to the floor.  
"Bullshit!" Theon's voice cuts through the room. "I can't speak for your mother, but you haven't changed nearly as much as is good for you. You still only know how to make uncomfortable, righteous decisions, not how to do what has to be done."  
Theon goes down beside him, pushing his chin up. He shakes his head fondly.  
"Don't worry, you fool. This war will end and you will be as pristine and morally superior as before."

****

"My King!" It's the knight he left in charge of the prisoners.  
"What's the matter?"  
"The Brotherhood. They started, under your mother's orders, they started to hang the prisoners. Not just the men."  
He rushes to the yard in front of the gates. He sees them strung up on the trees, like the time he went to his mother's camp. At least ten. Robb hears the yelling of his uncle.  
"She had nothing to do with it, you mad bitch!"  
Robb turns back to the man beside him. "Why did no one stop her?" He asks, his face white with shock.  
"It all went so fast." The man stutters, close to tears.  
"Mother!" His voice is cold and commanding. "Stop this madness instantly!"  
His mother gives him a look of so utter disapproval, he cringes, feeling like a son again instead of a king.  
"Mother. You will do as I command." He will still have time to break down later. "You will refrain from touching any of my prisoners. You will never again do any action against my orders. Or you and your men will leave, before I have to arrest you as traitors." He feels his heart break. He thought he'd already faced worse, after the message of Theon's betrayal or the Red Wedding.

His mother and the Brotherhood leave before the sun goes down that evening.

*

He cries again that night. He hasn't cried since their time in the woods. He cries, wrapped up in Theon's arms.  
"I shouldn't have done this. I'm the worst son. Maybe I can still get her to return."  
"Shut up.", is all Theon whispers over and over, his nose buried in Robb's hair.  
"You saw what she did!" Robb cries out. "I needed to stop it."  
"It's okay. It doesn't matter. I just want to be with you. I don't care about anything else. Just us. Nothing else matters. I'll be here. Always. I'll never regret it." Theon repeats it over and over again, trying to pick up the pieces of the boy who's just lost his mother for the second time.

Robb doesn't know what he wants from Theon that night. He only knows it isn't enough. No matter the bruising grip or the scratchmarks of fingernails. No matter their bodies fused into one, their sweat mingling between their bodies, while he sheds hot tears on Theon's face. It isn't enough. But Theon is the only one who can make him forget, so not enough is what he'll have. Again and again, until their names sound the same. It's all he can do, trying to forget the hateful empty look in her eyes, while the voice that was no longer hers ordered unspeakable things. This isn't his mother any longer. He wishes she was, but she isn't. But at least for the night Robb can believe that it's just the two of them until he has to leave his tent again in the morning to be king.

****

Things aren't that much better in the morning. And it would be a lie to say they get better in the following days. But it's not a choice when to be king and when not. And while his mother is still gone in the morning, Theon is still there. Sometimes just standing there in silent support, while he conducts the trials for the remaining Frey men, sometimes commenting helpfully, sometimes making him laugh with jokes so bad he should feel ashamed to be seen laughing at them.

****

She comes to his tent unsummoned.  
"Well, My Lord." Asha sounds mildly amused. "The time has come to redefine the terms of our arrangement."  
She didn't even wait until they left the Twins.  
"I think I know your terms, My Lady." Robb answers with a smile. He likes Asha. She has been invaluable in combat so far. And more importantly she cares about Theon. For what it concerns Robb they don't need more similarities. She leans back, crossing her arms, "What is your answer?"  
"I don't think he deserves it, but your father will be glad to hear he gets his crown back. Officially this time. I would rather see you or Theon with it, though." He sees something like surprise in her face. "Let me make something perfectly clear to you though." He gives her a long look. "Should you ever take sides against the North, I won't stop at simply taking my land back from you."  
She nods, throwing him an assessing look herself.  
"What about my brother?"  
Yes, he does like her.  
"He is free to go wherever he likes."  
"But he will stay with you."  
It's not a question.  
"Very well." She gets up to leave. They shake hands.  
"Princess."  
"Your Grace."

****

After the victory at the Twins the word is running through the Seven Kingdoms like wilfire. Everyone knows it. "The young wolf lives!", "The King in the North has returned". There are rumors out there that he's a living corpse returned from the dead to punish those that betrayed him and bring down the Iron Throne. Others say, the part of him that was human died and he's all wolf now. Robb is amused by those stories. They're good for him too, the more he's mystefied the more his enemies will fear him.

End of arc I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How to write a comment:  
> 1.) Go to the comment field (right under this box)  
> 2.) Write something (any character will do)  
> 3.) Press the comment button  
> 4.) Tell all your friends about your achievement
> 
> Example 1:  
> Awww, your Story totally sucked!!! (＃｀д´)ﾉ
> 
> Example 2:  
> What a lovely Story, you are the best writer in the world!!!
> 
> Example 3:  
> asdfghjkl wertzuiop iopdfghjkl
> 
>  
> 
> **Sneak Peek into Part II**
> 
>  
> 
> "My father died."
> 
> -
> 
> Robb doesn't know where from, but Stannis Baratheon has gotten himself a new army. The battle is harsh and unrewarding. It's the first he doesn't win. 
> 
> -
> 
> It's the kind of night, people turn in early, wrapping their coats tighter, trying to keep out the cold and darkness as much as the creeping feeling that comes with it. It's the kind of night, where Bran would have liked to tell a ghost story around the fireplace.
> 
> -
> 
> It's been a month already and the Lannister soldiers start throwing starved peasants over wall, but they don't open the gates. 
> 
> -
> 
> "Return to the North, Young Wolf. If you go against my father, you will die."
> 
> -
> 
> "He can either be king of half of Westeros or be not king at all. I am King in the North and I will stay it. No man from the North will ever again be trialed in the South." 
> 
> -
> 
> Riverrun has been taken. After Winterfell the second most important stronghold of the North has fallen. 
> 
> -
> 
> "I need to go home, Theon. I need to see Jon."
> 
> -
> 
> There are no banners. You don't need banners out here. Here's only men and the cold. And, a little voice of old childhood days whispers, the Walkers.


	7. The Dreadfort II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robb and his army return North. And Theon is to face a part of his past that he'd rather forget about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a long, long time I've finally revisited this story.

THE DREADFORT 

Eventually he takes Theon's advice to return to the North for the time being, and decides to reassemble his troops around the Dreadfort, so he can use the time to take care of Ramsay Bolton. He won't get a swift death. Once, Robb wouldn't have straid from his father's words, but that was before the Red Wedding. This is no world in which honorable men rule (or survive for that matter). And even if he won't rule like them, he can no longer afford to not step down to their level, in war.

****

Robb meets Ramsay Bolton again for the first time since he's picked up Theon. He regrets that he hasn't given orders to keep him in the same shithole he had Theon in. Robb thought he'd see fear in his eyes, when he tells him what's in store for him. But he sees only arrogance, derision and faint amusement.  
"Do you really think anything you do now, will change a thing? Do you think it will make a difference for Theon? That it will undo even a part of what I did? The way I changed him?"  
"He will heal and your death will be a step in the right direction." Robb says between clenched teeth, not masking his disgust for Ramsay. Ramsay only laughs.  
"The things we've shared. No one can take them from us." A shudder runs through Ramsay's body. "He cried my name, he begged me. Does he beg you?" Ramsay licks his lips, seemingly caught in a fond memory. "Did he tell you how he begged me to cut off his fingers?"  
Robb just wants to kill Ramsay and leave, at this point. But he knows he can't leave, not until he sees Ramsay break in front of him. Robb's voice is choked when he manages to speak again. "In the end you will be begging me to make an end. And I will refuse."

****

Theon looks small curled-up in the corner of the window sill with a book. He looks both scared and eager when he asks.  
"You've been to see him?" Theon's mouth is dry when he asks it.  
"Yes. Do you want too?"  
"No. Yes. I don't know."  
It's almost as bad as in the beginning. Robb doesn't know how to touch Theon, how to reach out to him.

****

"Hey." It's an incredibly weak greeting compared to what Theon had pictured, but it's all he gets out when he enters the dungeon containing Ramsay Bolton, tied to the very same cross Theon used to be. A broad smile spreads over Ramsay's face when he sees him. And Theon feels the need to throw up, to run, to scratch open his own skin.  
"I've missed you." Ramsay tells him. Theon feels heaves starting up his throat.  
"Come here." Ramsay beckons.  
This isn't going anyway the way Theon planned it. He wanted to cut Ramsay's fingers off and feed them to him. Make him scream. He wanted to see horror in his eyes. Or at least not completely lose it in front of him.  
"Come here, pet." Ramsay continues. "Let me look at you."  
Theon takes a step forward beside himself.  
"Yes," Ramsay croons. "You got yourself a new master, but you still know who you belong to."  
"You are no master." It sounds hesitant, even to Theon.  
"Why is it then that you tremble?"  
"I don't have to do this." Theon says as if surprised by his own assessment. Ramsay mirrors Theon's surprised expression. "I don't have to be here and look at you. I should never have to be in a dungeon again, much less for you as a reason." He turns around and leaves the cells behind.

*

He's breathing the clear air of the afternoon in in large gulps. He looks at the blinding sun, standing already deep in the West, takes in the green of the trees. Free. Free. Free. He still hates it here and he's scared as hell, to be honest. Scared to be locked in again in here. It's ridiculous and unrealistic, but nevertheless it feels like the most imminent threat to Theon, right now. But he will have to take it. He will stay here until Robb is finished. And yes, he assumes he will watch Ramsay die sooner or later. And maybe then, the seemingly lifeless eyes will stop following him all through the halls and corners of the Dreadfort. Even with Robb sleeping beside him it doesn't feel save. But Ramsay is locked away. Yet, anyway, Theon fears every morning to wake up with their positions reversed again and him suddenly back in the dungeons.

****

Robb has Ramsay flayed, completely and the corpse laid out for the crows to feed on (he doesn't stay to see at which point he dies). He'd send the skin to his father, if he was still alive.

When he shows the result to Theon, he storms out of the courtyard and Robb finds him in his room both throwing up violently and crying. Robb curses himself, of course, he wasn't the one who's gotten flayed, he only thought about shit like poetic justice, to Theon it's a completely different matter.  
"I'm sorry." His reaches out to stop midway, unsure whether his touch would be welcome. "Shit, I'm so sorry."  
A sad laugh escapes between sobs, "How should you have known?"  
"I should have known." Robbs insists. Theon spits some of the water, Robb has handed him, into the bucket, that for what he feels like right now, should contain his guts.  
"Hold me, will ya?"  
Robb's body is there immediately flushed against him. And Theon let's his arms pull him closer, resting his face against Robb's chest, trying to forget. Wishing neither of them had seen all the things they shouldn't have had to.

****

Ramsay's corpse is disposed of without further ado. Theon just wants to forget him and Robb shares the sentiment. The faster Ramsay's body is gone the sooner there's a chance of Theon returning to anything like before, despite the fucking visit to the Dreadfort having destroyed all the progress he's made. Robb wants nothing more than leave the Dreadfort behind by now, but he can't just resettle his main base again on a whim.

****

"My father died."  
Robb looks up from the parchment on his desk, shocked.  
"What? I'm sorry. How did it happen?"  
He wants to get up, but Theon doesn't come closer. So he keeps his distance.  
"He fell of a bridge. Can you believe it?" Theon can't quite believe it himself yet. It's been not half an hour since he received the letter from his sister, who's still at the influx of the Weeping Water. He wasn't sure what his feelings for his father were before. And now? Whatever went wrong between him and his father, it will never be made right now.  
"I have to go there." Theon says.  
Robb's trying not to be an asshole about this, he really is.  
"You want to go to Pyke?" His voice is calm, his eyes tell a different story.  
"He's my father."  
Theon's voice sounds sad and almost pleading, but Robb is aware that Theon isn't asking for his permission.  
"You want to go to Pyke? Now?" Robb is no longer able to keep the bite out of his voice.  
"My sister will leave tomorrow. I have to go with her then." Theon takes Robb's hand. "I swear I'll be coming back this time. I swear!"  
Robb trusts Theon with his life, has on multiple occassions since they were reunited. He believes it, when Theon tells him, that he'll never betray him again. But that doesn't mean that there isn't still a nagging feeling inside, telling him that something unforeseen might happen, some unfortunate series of events and Theon will never return. And if he's honest it's not just that. It's of a much more selfish nature. He doesn't want to have to do without Theon, right now of all times. He's preparing his campaign against Casterly Rock and he didn't expect to be without Theon in the field again. At that moment it occurs to him, that Asha and her army will be gone too.  
"How long do you plan to be gone?" He asks icily.  
"I'll be back as soon as I can." He goes silent for a moment. "There's also the kingsmoot."  
Of course, the fucking kingsmoot. If Asha doesn't win, he loses his alliance with the ironborns. But he can't attack Casterly Rock without a fleet.  
"Tell your sister, that I expect her fleet to be there when we reach Casterly Rock. I support her claim, but if she betrays me, by action or inaction I will make sure there'll never be a need for a kingsmoot again."  
Theon returns Robb's glowering with a curt nod and Robb feels pathetic for acting like this. Nevertheless he continues that way.  
"Why do you have to be at the kingsmoot? I thought you were disinherited." He asks petulantly.  
"Doesn't matter now that my father's dead. It still strengthens her claim if I support her."  
"I don't want you to go." Finally he managed to say something of consequence. Theon's face that had closed down, ready for a fight, softens again.  
"I have to go there. I need some closure and this is the last chance I have to deal with all this shit. I hate it that I have to leave you here, but I can hardly ask you to come with me."  
No he can't.

Theon is leaving him, now of all times. And he can't help feeling hurt. Again, Theon has chosen his family over him.

It hurts to leave Robb like this, when he promised to be by his side until his death. But he has to. If he ever wants to heal, he has to.

*

Theon and Asha leave the next morning. Robb and Theon haven't seen each other since Theon left his office. They hug awkwardly, too many emotions between them. Even with the best intentions, they might never see each other again. It is war, anything could happen.


	8. Pyke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theon has arrived once again at Pyke, to deal with his father's funeral and settle all that's left unsettled about his old home that wasn't one while his father was still alive and probably won't be now that he's dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short one, but it contains all that needed saying. And I really have to let go of that strict concept of chapters needing to have a certain length anyway.^^

PYKE 

It's not the place of his childhood. It's not the place it was the last time either. He still expects his father to show up any second, looking as disappointed as ever.  
"He was wrong about you." Asha says gruffly, unused to comforting someone.  
"Not that wrong." Theon answer with a sad, little laugh.

****

It's not easy saying goodbye to his past, to his heritage, to his childhood. The body of his father looks bloated and anything but dignified.  
"If it's any comfort to you, I've paid the iron price plenty by now." He tells the dead man. 

"I don't know what you thought, gave you the right to judge me. You stupid old bastard! Your crown doesn't matter anymore than your pathetic existence! You will be forgotten! You're going to rot! Just like you wanted me to rot." He stops there, breathing hard. It's supposed to feel more satisfying. So far he doesn't feel much, except empty words.

He sits in silence with him for a while, wondering what there is similar between them. What shows that they were indeed father and son. There's nothing. Except the salt and iron that's supposed to run through his veins.

He leans close over Balon Greyjoy, whispering in his ear. "I love Robb Stark and he loves me. I'm sure if you were here, you would tell me how proud you are of me and wish us all the happiness in the world." There he breaks up and sinks to the floor, laughing hysterically.  
"And you didn't even have the decency to stay alive until I could come back here to tell you to your face that I'm with the son of the man you resented most in the world! He cares about me! He takes me as I am! He doesn't have any great expectations he just wants me, however I am! He's home and he's family!

"You hit me. You fucking hit me, when I told you the sorry truth about yourself! You were the one who fucked up! And then you gave your own child away. And you couldn't even look me in the eyes, admitting it. No, your elloquence comes down to packing a punch."

"After everything, you still were my father." It's as much absolution as it's condemnation. "You didn't have much fun with your crown, but I hope it was worth it." He looks down at his maimed hand, then at the face of the man whose approval he would probably never really stop yearning for.   
"What is dead, is dead." 

****

They stand side by side a the funeral. A queen and whoever he is now. It doesn't matter as much as it used to. He would be lying if he'd say it doesn't hurt to be treated like a stranger or worse by the people he once thought were awaiting his return. He doesn't want a throne of salt and iron any longer.

He turns to his sister, "Let's make sure you win that kingsmoot, shall we."

****

Theon stands alone at the ragged rocks leading down into the sea. Suddenly he drops to his knees and sobs start to shake his body. It hurts so much to know that he loved him after all. And now he's gone. And that is that. No second chances here. He had nothing but disdain for him till the end. We are all children, for the rest of our life, Theon thinks. There's no way to get away from the love a child has for his parents, no matter what they do to them.

****

He is the lost son, no one wanted back. The traitor prince. He still knows these lands like they're part of him. But just like his lost fingers, they aren't part of him any longer. He's no longer the heir of the Iron Islands, he's moved past the Prince of Winterfell.

They may call him traitor as much as they want. On the Iron Islands you have to earn things. And they haven't earned either his loyality nor his love. He has a place now, where trust is given, unearned, just as love. And he strifes even harder to live up to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter we're tuning back in with what Robb and his army are up to now:
> 
> _Ironically, they make it to Castamere before they get attacked. The fleet already waiting for them, as if they'd known._


	9. Castamere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theon is gone and Robb in on his own, finally heading for Casterly Rock to fight the battle that could be the most important in this war. But he always has to remember that he's not the only king.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again a rather short chapter, but I'm just going to post them as they come and it's much easier to fix a short chapter than a long one.^^

CASTAMERE

They make their way over Pendric Hills so as not to raise attention. Ironically, they make it to Castamere before they get attacked. The fleet already waiting for them, as if they'd known. Robb doesn't know where from, but Stannis Baratheon has gotten himself a new army. The battle is harsh and unrewarding. It's the first he doesn't win. He doesn't loose either. The first day ends with the Baratheon men returning to their ships and Robb's men making camp. The mountains don't give them the chance of swift backdrawal, but Robb has no intention of fleeing anyway. His position is too fragile at the moment to add his first defeat to it.

****

Stannis has the better position and he knows it. Robb is confronted with his youth and inexperience under the worst possible circumstances. He can't run, but he can't risk loosing significant quantities of his men again either.

Stannis uses the tactic that defeated him the last time. Catapults are throwing fire grenades all over his troops. Robb's men retreat out of their shooting range. Stannis soldiers enter the shore. The battle continues there. The tables turn in Robb's favor again. Stannis' men retreat back to their ships. The sun goes down. They go sleep. The next morning it starts all again. There's no telling, when this infuriating stalemate will end.

The ultimate punching line would be Tywin Lannister waiting until they're both exhausted and then finish them both off.

****

Again fire rains down on them, they all trying to take cover under their shields. Instead of armor they've started to soak their clothes in water, so they don't burn as fast. The sun has set already, yet they're all too tired to go to sleep, too tired to let this continue just one day longer. Much more clearly than at the Twins it occurs to Robb, that he might die here tonight.

It's then that the night is lit by fire again. It tinges soldiers and ships alike in green. It's not much longer after that. The ships that still can turn, do so and retreat. The other ones, well, they go up in flames, as desperate men jump into the water, some of them burning already, trying to make for the shore or disoriented enough to swim deeper into the sea. Those who actually make it to the shore, and aren't taken out by archers from the attacking ships, are slain by the Stark soldiers before they've even waded out of the water. The spray is tinched by blood, pink foam getting brushed against the shore with each wave, red bubbles bursting against Robb's boots where he's standing, ankle-deep in the water.

The Greyjoy ships make their way for the shore, past the ruins of left-behind Baratheon ships that are still burning, lighting the hollows in the collapsed structures of the ships in an eerie green. The first life-boats are let down, rowing towards shallow water. A cloaked figure comes wading towards Robb through the still knee-deep water. It isn't Asha, who's leading the fleet.  
"I'm back." Theon smiles at him somewhat shy and smug, from under his hood. It's nearly more of a tackle than a hug, when Robb throws himself at Theon.   
"You are back." He repeats with glowing eyes. Theon uses the protection of his hood and the flickering light of the flames in the night, to kiss him.  
"Did you have doubts?" He asks breathlessly, once they seperate again. At least their lips.  
"Never." It's maybe not the complete truth, but now is not the time to talk about self-doubt. "How did the kingsmoot go?" Robb asks instead.  
"No idea."  
Robb's eyebrows go up.  
"I left on my own." Theon continues.  
"Why?" Robb asks, too pleased to worry about the fucking kingsmoot right now.  
"I had a bad feeling."  
"You had a bad feeling?" One of his eyebrows lowers itself again.  
"I had a bad feeling ever since I left."

As it turns out, Theon has come back with half of the Greyjoy fleet. So he finally got the command he always wanted, Robb thinks. He's astounded, though, that Asha would give him that many men, especially in a time as precarious as now, when she will need all the support she can get to win the kingsmoot. But maybe that's the point. Robb can't imagine her giving Theon those men just because she is a caring older sister, even though she obviously does care. No, Asha still needs him, to win the kingsmoot, so she's sending him her men now, because she'll need his men later.

*

They've already buried their dead and burned those of the Baratheon men, and Robb and Theon are savely back at camp, when the soldier comes to them.  
"We've made a prisoner." He informs them.

As it turns out, his men fished more out of the sea than corpses and debris.  
"Ser Davos Seaworth, the Onion Knight. I've heard of you."  
"You honor me, Lord Stark."  
He's gotten himself the most trusted advisor of Stannis Baratheon. A day that started out with his ruin in plain sight, has now fully turned in his favor. He's dealt Stannis a blow that he'll be hard-pressed to recover from if he does at all. But who is he kidding, of course Stannis won't lay down now. An injured bear will strike even more viciously. But he's lost at least half of his ships and as many men, plus his advisor and hand. And Theon is back at his side. Finally. For once things are working out for them. For now that's plenty enough.

*

"So, how was it being home again?" Robb asks.  
"It's not really home, as you know." Theon snorts. "It was depressing mostly. I think I'm done with salt and iron for a lifetime. There's really nothing left there for me, except my sister." Theon shrugs, as if this were without much impact on his life. "I am yours now." He whispers. "So you better keep me content." He smirks.  
"I'll make sure of it."

They make use of their time. Life is short and full of surprises these days.  
"Fuck, fuck, fuck! Oh, God!"  
Theon's straddled him, his hand almost painfully tight in Robb's hair, his breath hot against his skin.  
Here they are, in each other's embrace again. When only hours ago, Robb deemed Theon miles away. When outside the bodies of the fallen soldiers are rotting, among whom just as easily could have been Robb himself.  
Yes, for a short while they have time now. Until the remains of the ships have burned out. Until the sun is lighting the shore again, instead of the earie green flames.

*

In the morning they will continue to Casterly Rock. Stannis has cost them enough time as it is. The camp is dead silent. No one was allowed to celebrate their victory. The next time they'll celebrate, they'll do it in Casterly Rock.

Robb is standing at the entrance of his tent, the furred coat around his shoulders against the cold. Theon is asleep on Robb's bed. He didn't return to his ship tonight.

Robb watches the darkness unfold in front of his eyes. It's not a clear, moonlit darkness. It's a foggy, blind darkness. The worst form. It's no night for celebration. It's the kind of night, people turn in early, wrapping their coats tighter, trying to keep out the cold and darkness as much as the creeping feeling that comes with it. It's the kind of night, where Bran would have liked to tell a ghost story around the fireplace.

He wonders where his siblings are sleeping tonight. Sansa in the bed of the imp. Arya somewhere on the road. And Jon? In his last letter, he'd told him that he was going beyond the Wall with a reconnaissance troop. Since then there's been nothing. Nothing at all. Has he shared uncle Benjen's fate, whatever it might have been? Or is he still out there in the cold, engulfed by the snow of his name? He can only hope for the fast arrival of the letter that will tell him that Bran and Rickon have arrived at the Wall. And maybe there'll be news of Jon in it too. He thanks the gods that he knows where Theon is sleeping tonight. Robb throws a quick look over his shoulder, to see him still sleeping soundly.

And somewhere in this dark is Stannis and his army. Retreating for now, but surely planning a new attack already. And with him is the red woman. He thinks about the god, Stannis has abandoned the Seven for, and the woman he did it for. Not that much different from himself, when he thinks about it. He thinks of Thoros and his mother. How this strange unknown god brought her back from the dead. She is not sleeping tonight. Not this night, nor any night to come.  
"For the night is dark and full of terrors," He whispers into the all-engulfing black eating the faint light, seeping from his tent.

He doesn't see the shadow materialize inside the tent, sliding over the ground towards him, soundlessly. He doesn't see the knife in it's hand. He just keeps staring into the blackness, captivated, trying to see, where there's nothing to see.

*

Theon sees the blade go into Robb's chest, unable to stop it. He sees Robb's eyes flicker over to him, trying to say something, but only blood comes out of his mouth.

Theon wakes up with a soundless scream, his hands clawing into the sheets. He wipes his sweaty hands on the sheet.  
"Dammit, I fucking hate..." He realizes that Robb is not lying beside him. His gaze sweeps over the room.

"Down!"  
The many battles he's fought have, by now, taught him to comply with warnings like this without thinking. Robb lets himself drop to the floor, the instant he hears Theon's voice. He's not sure what it is, when he sees it, but he remembers what his mother and Brienne of Tarth have told him about the death of Renly Baratheon. Stannis has resumed this battle a lot earlier than expected. Though he should have known that Stannis likes to stab you in the back at the middle of the night. He rolls away, when the demon tries to attack again and gets to his feet.  
"What is this?!" He hears both horror and anger in Theon's voice.  
"A shadow demon." Robb answers, clueless about what that means for them. He's dodging another attack, while Theon's just realized that a sword will simply go through the thing.  
"How do we kill it?!" Theon yells impatiently, sick with fear by now.  
"I don't know if we can." Robb answers. Why aren't the guards there already? Probably the demon killed them before he entered. Theon has meanwhile thrown away his sword and picked up a torch, giving another to Robb who's just blocking the demon's knife with his sword at this point. It does nothing to keep the creature away either. Suddenly Theon closes the tent flap, dousing his torch in a jar of water.  
"Put it out!" He yells at Robb.  
Robb gets, what Theon is trying to do and he prays that it'll work, while he smothers the last remaining flame with his coat. The tent falls into absolute darkness. Robb can't even see his own hands any longer, much less Theon. He listens for moves, though the shadow won't make any. He waits for sharp pain of the killing blow. He hopes Theon is just not moving too, and not dead. He waits in vain. 

After what feels like ten minutes, Theon speaks again.  
"Robb?"  
"Still alive." Comes the shaky answer.  
"Thank the gods!"  
"Is it still there?"  
"I don't know."

*

The tent flap is opened and several very agitated knights come in, swords drawn. The light that floats in through the opening is blinding after such a long time in the dark. So, morning has finally come.

"My King! Are you hurt?!" The relief of the men is almost palpable when they find Robb alive, having expected their leader slain like the Summer King. But Robb is the Winter King. And while the night might be dark and full of terrors, they are more used to the dangers of cold and darkness in the North.

It is gone. As if it'd never been there. It could be written of as a bad dream, if there weren't the clear signs of a fight everywhere in the tent.

"What if it comes again?" Theon voices the question everyone is asking right now. They don't know how to fight it, they don't know how to keep it off. But at least they know by now, that it has a limited lifespan after which it vanishes. In Renly's case it did so only after it's task had been fullfilled, but last night it did so without.  
"Bring me Ser Seaworth!"

*

"What kind of monsters are aiding your lord?" Robb always had a certain respect for Stannis' hand, but after last night he's feeling too exhausted and more importantly too angry. This thing came into his camp, his tent, in the darkness. It was a cowardly move, a despictable move. One Robb would never have resorted to.  
"I have nothing to tell you, My Lord."  
"I thought a man like you would have no respect for honorless deeds like that." Robb spits out.  
"A man like me..." Ser Seaworth ponders. "You are aware I used to be a pirate, right? And no matter my personal opinions on the matter, you should know that the hand of a king owes him fealty."  
"Maybe, but Stannis is no king. I thought a sensible man like you would know to cut his losses and save his own skin." Robb continues.  
"My boy," Seaworth laughs. "I'm not scared of dying. And you are not the type to slay your prisoners."  
"You'd be surprised," Robb says. "I'm adaptable."

*

Theon is standing at the shore, looking at his ships (well, Asha's ships) being made ready for their travel to Casterly Rock. The fog has cleared a little, enough that he can make out moving figures aboard the ships. He draws lines into the wet sand with his foot. It must have rained last night. A grin is plastered all over his face. Irremovably. A shadow demon came to them at night and they survived. Turns out he's not as useless as his father and Ramsay thought. Everytime he does save Robb, he gets a little closer to deserving the place at his side again. Robb would tell him, as always, that it isn't about deserving. According to the principles he's been raised to, it isn't either. It's about taking. It's not that wrong. Someone takes your heart and doesn't ask whether it's right or wrong, or what this will mean for you, what you will have to give.

"Checking your ships are still there?" Robb ask with a smirk, taking the place beside Theon. He squints into the sun that shines milkily through the fog. Theon jabs him in the side, returning the smirk.  
"Wouldn't want you to show up at Casterly Rock without them, since your so dependent on them." Theon's smirk broadens. "What are you doing here?"  
"Checking you are still there." Robb retorts. "Since I'm so dependent on you."  
Theon looks at first like he thinks he's being made a fool of. And then, to Robb's utter delight, he blushes. Robb would like to kiss him (like mostly all the time), but they're in open view. For the first time he isn't glad the fog has lifted. Theon moves forward, crouching down where the waves are nearly reaching his feet. The fingers of his maimed hand are waving through the water. From time to time he picks up a shell. Robb watches him in silence.   
Theon speaks up again, without interrupting his occupation. "We survived again." His voice is full of wonder.  
"We're pretty resilient." Robb smiles at the crouching form of his lover. "If there's anything we've proven so far, it's that."

****

"Asha wrote. She's lost the kingsmoot. We have to go there. Both of us. From Castamere it's so close we can be there and back in no time. You need us!"  
"Asha still has her fleet. We'll come back for the kingsmoot after Casterly Rock."  
"Maybe she won't have it for much longer, if you don't help her now."  
Robb knows he's right. But he feels ready to gnaw on his nails from frustration. Will he ever be able to attack Casterly Rock? Or will there always be one or another thing standing in the way?


	10. Casterly Rock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally poor Robb will get to Casterly Rock. Before that, he has some business in Pyke though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who read and or commented so far!!!

PYKE 

Robb can see that Theon has mixed feelings about returning to Pyke again so soon. He's just too busy with his own bad mood to react on it, the first days on the ship. He feels entitled to a little selfishness from time to time. He feels the itch under his nails. Every fucking day they spend not getting closer to Casterly Rock is one day too long. The last time he was getting ready to attack, it ended at the Red Wedding. It still feels weird to call it that.

****

He's imagined the town entirely different, maybe because it's where Theon's from. But Pyke is nothing like Theon, it's cold and hostile. Everything is grey in grey. The wind is howling outside the castle walls, like the wailing of a woman over the body of her dead child. The torches aren't enough to fight the darkness clinging to the walls like tar.

The ironborn receive him with respect while making him feel at the same time that he's merely suffered. Robb wonders if it's been such a good idea to go here after all.

*

"So, this is where you grew up." Robb recaps, kicking a stone into the sea.  
"I grew up at Winterfell." Theon says, as if amused Robb would even make that mistake.  
"So, are you glad we came here?"  
Theon gives him one of his are-you-stupid?-looks.  
"It's not like we're here on vacation." He chuckles. "Though, I have to admit, it's my best return here so far."  
"Because I'm with you this time?" Robb asks, not completely serious.  
"No, because of the nice weather."

****

Things don't go as fast as he'd wish them to go, which seems to become the reaccuring pattern of his life. He's stuck at this cold, hostile place, with nothing to do except waiting for the ironborn to finally start their kingsmoot. Meanwhile Casterly Rock is waiting for him, waiting for him to finally attack. And with every passing day it becomes more likely that troops might get sent there because his intentions have been found out, though he doesn't expect Stannis to tell the Lannisters anything, they're his enemies too, after all.

****

Theon holds his head up high, as he walks into the council. He's clad in traditional ironborn clothing. The grey of it matching the shade of the still discolored strands in his hair. He bows before his sister, kissing her hand. A wave of whispering moves over the assembled lords at Theon's display of subordination to his sister. Theon locks eyes with each of them, his face showing that weakness is not the reason for accepting his sister's claim.

"Some of you think I'm a coward. Others think I'm a traitor, just like my father did." Theon pauses watching the crowd. "Balon Greyjoy is dead. And I don't care what he said about me or whether he considered me his heir or not. We are ironborn. We take what we want. What we respect is not name but strength. I've had my share of victory and defeat, to know what I'm talking about. I know enough about strength to know it in someone else. My sister is strong. She is the queen the Iron Islands deserve. She is true to our words. It doesn't matter whether you give her this crown today. If you don't, she will take it."  
Appalled murmuring goes through the crowd, but no one interrupts Theon. Robb wonders whether he's talked about his speech with Asha beforehand.  
"My uncle tells you he will give you dragons. I don't see any dragons here. But I do see the King in the North, who today isn't here as our liege lord, but as our ally, giving us back our autonomy. He's here on behalf of my sister. If there's ever been a ruler truly born of salt and iron, it is her."

Theon takes his seat beside Robb again, face expressionless. There follow several other speeches. Next is Asha. Then follows her uncle. Finally some other members of the council. Then it's waiting for the final vote.

****

Asha pulls Theon into a close hug at their departure, showing one of the rare glimpses of genuine emotion, only seen when she's around her brother. Robb and Asha shake hands.  
"I will follow shortly." She nods at him. "Your Grace."  
"Your Grace."  
They share a short moment of grinning at each other, like children having pulled through an especially daring prank. Then he walks over to Theon who stares over at what was the place he lived at for ten years and then didn't for another ten year, with undefinable emotions mirrored on his face.  
"Let's leave this fucking island and get you your castle."  
Robb eyebrows go up in surprise at Theon's words.  
"Well, I'm glad you won't be homesick."  
"I am homesick." Theon retorts.

****  
CASTERLY ROCK 

It doesn't go as smooth as wished for, after having already started off in the worst way possible. The people in Casterly Rock shut their gates and got ready to wait it out. Robb won't have a siege, though. He doesn't have the time for it. So, Asha's ships ransack every single ship that tries to make for Casterly Rock. It's not the most honorable way but it's fast. 

It doesn't go that fast though. 

It rains almost constantly. The ground is nothing but mud. There are planks laid out as makeshift paths between the tents, so people don't sink into the over-their-ankles-deep mudd. Everything smells wet and musty. Most days the fog is so thick you can't even see the ships lying outside Casterly Rock. Every day stretches maddeningly. They are not in imminent danger. There's no one to fight. And they know, with every day that passes the risk of aid coming to Casterly Rock grows bigger. Even though they tried to cut off the communication. It had been Theon's idea. Asha had brought them, when she arrived. Hunting falcons. He doesn't know where she got them. One hundred. Every pigeon their archers don't get falls prey to the winged hunters.

****

Robb leaves his tent in the morning, after getting into clothes that feel wet even if kept on hot stones during the night. The fog is as thick as cotton wool. And the whole camp smells like piss and mold and boredom. That's not what he's expected his fight for Casterly Rock to be like. This is neither valiant nor satisfying. He shivers, pulling his coat closer around himself, before he turns back into the tent. Theon doesn't seem to be bothered by this chronic state of inutility, sitting on Robb's cot, munching raisins.  
"My King." He greets Robb, amused by his own wit to no end, as it seems. "Raisin?" He extends the bag.  
"No, but I'd sure like someone to fight." Robb flops down beside Theon, with a sigh, placing his head in Theon's lap. Theon absentmindedly starts stroking his curls. His fingers smell of raisins.

****

It's been a month already and the Lannister soldiers start throwing starved peasants over the wall, but they don't open the gates. The morning is exceptionally bad, with fog so thick they barely see the next tent. That's why they don't see them coming until they hear the clopping of their horses. It's the Lannister army. Led by the one-handed Kingslayer.

****

It doesn't go fast from that point either. The battle is fierce and the weather isn't getting any better. The banners hang, heavy from the rain. It's always cold. Their clothes don't dry any longer. At night it already gets so cold the ground is so hard in the morning that they barely know how to bury their dead. Most of the times they burn them. At least it gives them warmth. And by now, they are all cold enough not to care about the stench anylonger.

Robb doesn't think the Kingslayer expected this to take so long. Their last battle was done in less than a day.

****

The raining has stopped, but it's gotten even colder. Things like swords getting stuck in their sheaths, shrunken by the cold are on the daily. Robb keeps his outside it's sheat, wrapped in a blanket against rusting. Once more a demonstration of the advantages of archery, Theon points out. Robb retorts that he's only saying this until his arrows start getting moldy. They're going to die of pneumonia instead of falling in battle if this continues for much longer. Theon makes fun of him, telling him that it rains all the time on the Iron Islands. Robb is about to ask him how he'd know, from the three times he's visited there in the last ten years. But the last thing he needs right now is a fight.  
He's from the North, sure enough. He's used to colder weather than this. But, to be honest, he's never spent that much time outside, back then, as he does now. Even though, Robb would be happy about some snow. Anything but this wet, clinging cold that sticks to you and wears you down. Day by day.

****

They lie in the mudd behind a pushed over cart. While arrows and burning grenades rain down on them. They're both breathing hard and Robb isn't sure he's still hearing anything on his right ear. Fuck, how long have they been lying here already? The mudd is seeping through his clothes, making his limbs so cold he barely has feeling left in them. Theon probably isn't any better. A grenade has hit the cart. It goes up in flames. For the moment it's nice against the cold but soon they'll have to move again. Theon is already scanning their surrounding for a new hideout. Robb tries to massage feeling back into his legs, they'll have to carry him again, soon enough. Well, at least, as wet as they are, they won't burn as easily. Theon slumps back into his spot beside him, his head falls against the wooden boards behind them with a thunk. They turn their heads, facing each other. Fuck, Robb thinks and then, Theon's hair looks darker when it's wet. He realizes his teeth are chattering.  
"Hey," Theon says. "Let's grow old together. Yeah?"  
"Yeah."  
They get up and run, doddging fire grenades and arrows and throw themselves to the ground behind a large boulder closest to them.  
It starts raining again. He thinks it's Theon who's started but now they're both laughing.  
"Good thing it's not wildfire."

****

The weather gets warmer again, the frosty ground getting softer. Their tentpoles start sinking into the soft, spongy ground. Often enough they are woken at night by the cursing of the unlucky fellows whose tent just collapsed on top of them. Robb thinks about the songs they might sing about this battle. 'The valiant end of the Wolf King and the Kingslayer, bogged down in mudd and shit', not the kind of name he intended to make for himself.

Theon and Robb sit inside his tent over a game of chess, to take his mind of things. When he protested when Theon brought the game, he only told him to shut up, "You need a break and trust me, Jaime and his army will still be there in the morning. Even if they tried to leave, they'd probably get stuck halfway."

****

The Kingslayer has lost. Again. This time he's not Robb's prisoner, but if he's smart he knows that it's time to cut his losses. He's lucky that Robb is in no position to go after him. He still has a castle to take.

Jaime Lannister calls for a parley. Robb agrees. The sooner he gets rid of the Lannister, the better. Despite Robb wanting to kill every Lannister with his bare hands.

*

"Return to the North, Young Wolf. If you go against my father, you will die."  
"So far I've beaten you twice in battle."  
"I'm not my father. Tywin Lannister doesn't lose. I would not have more blood of your family come over me."  
"Let that be my concern," the young king answers with a natural dominance, uncommon in those of so few years. He stands a king, Jaime thinks. If he compares him to his own son, the result puts him and his whole family to shame. He turns around once more before leaving.  
"I meant what I said. I won't let any harm come to your sister, no matter who wins this war. My oath may mean nothing to you, but it is all you will get."

*

On his way to leave the camp after their parley, Jaime comes upon an unexpected presence. Jaime and the Onion Knight eye each other with mutual curiousity. Unlike himself during his time at the Stark camp back then, Seaworth isn't shackled, but only flanked by two knights.  
"I fear we missed each other at Blackwater." Jaime smiles. "I was held by pressing matters in other places. But for what I've heard, my brother filled my position well."  
"The Kingslayer. We should have met earlier. The imp was a formidable opponent. I like a man that uses his brain."  
"So, is Stannis finally finished?"  
"You shouldn't underestimate him. That's the mistake you Lannisters make. Since the day you let the young Stark girl escape from King's Landing."  
"You might fight honorably and do us considerable damage, but at the end you will be defeated and your King's priestess won't save him anymore than Robb Stark's moral values will him. We have more troops by far and we won't run out of it, because we have gold. Now with the Tyrell's even more of it. And at the end of the day that's all that counts."  
"Careful, or the lion might get eaten by the wolf." Seaworth chuckles, looking at the young man, who's not as young as Robb Stark, but still has a lot to learn.  
"I'll remember to tell my father."

****

"The question is which way to go after Casterly Rock. Over the hills, or down the King's Road?" Robb stares down at the map in front of him.  
"You thinking about attacking High Garden." Theon is biting down on Robb's jawline.  
"I don't want to make the Tyrell's my enemies, but they already are, so maybe, attacking their home will make them reconsider their choice or just piss them off real bad."  
One hand trails down to Robb's breeches.  
"I would leave High Garden be for the moment," Theon considers. "We shouldn't go too far south or we won't be able to return fast enough, if need be."  
Theon's hands are where they have absolutely no business being at, right now.  
"The main problem is still...ahh..." He brushes Theon's hand away. "how to get my sister out of King's Landing."  
"We should have kept the Kingslayer when we had him."  
Theon's lips are against his ear.  
"I promised him save passage in and out of our camp."  
Robb is still busy choosing between annoyed and aroused.  
"Oh, you mean like that time when they invited your father and your sisters to King's Landing? Fuck that...hmm." Theon is sitting on Robb's desk, where Robb banished him to in an attempt to get Theon's distracting hands out of reach, looking semi-innocuous. He's playing with a paper knife, which shouldn't be alluding in any way. "Stupid, stupid."  
Robb wants to lick Theon's lips as he says it.  
"No, the Tyrell's have proven plenty flexible," with a smirk, at Robb's eyes literally clinging to his lips, Theon lets his foot wander up Robb's leg. "when the last self-announced king of the Iron Throne died, I'm sure they're going to be again when the next one does."  
"How are you even able to keep up a sound conversation?" Robb asks, letting out an as much frustrated as capitulating sigh.  
"I'm good at multitasking." Theon shrugs, a mischiveous gleam in his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment and tell me what you think! ^.^


	11. Riverrun II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The siege of Casterly Rock comes to an end and Robb's army returns to Riverrun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, finally a new chapter. It's kinda embarrassing since I have most of the chapters already pretty clearcut and only a few tiny scenes and connections are missing, but as always that takes the most time.

CASTERLY ROCK

After two months they surrender. Casterly Rock has left enough people to starvation. They're as done with this siege as their enemies are. The King in the North has taken the heart of the Lannisters.

For the first time, since they had made halt at Riverrun all those weeks ago, they sleep inside something with walls again.

"Fucking shit!" Theon curses. "The first thing I'm going to do is take a bath." He kicks off his muddy boots enthusiatically.

Robb can't quite believe it himself when he lies down in a real bed with fresh clothes that don't smell like some animal had lived in them with it's family for the last half-a-year.

****  
RIVERRUN 

Their return to Riverrun is celebrated as if they'd taken King's Landing. For once Robb is taken by the spirit, not thinking about what still lies before them, but how far they've already come. Now only King's Landing is left on his way. There he'll turn next, but for tonight he'll celebrate with the men and women who've come with him all of the way.

At the end of the night he has to half carry Theon, who's played some drinking game with the Blackfish all night, back to his room. Then he returns to his own room, to call upon his wife. She awaits him when he gets there. She looks beautiful, always has. And he feels shame for the way he deceives her. But not any longer. He's sworn to himself, that this would end once he returned to Riverrun and he will stand by his word.

****

The next morning, he goes to look for Theon just after breakfast. He finds him in the armory, joking around with several soldiers. And Robb is once again astounded how much the attitude of his men towards Theon has changed. Nothing less than he deserves, at the latest since the Red Wedding. He beckons Theon to follow him outside. Theon watches his face, scrutinizingly. Robb chews his lip, not really sure how to start, this is not going to be pleasant. He hopes Theon understands why he has to do this, even though it makes everything more complicated.  
"Theon, remember that night the Shadow Demon came to my tent?"  
"Of course I do." Theon's brows furrow, not seeing the point.  
"While the light was out and we waited for the next morning, not knowing if we'd live to see it, I made a promise to myself."  
"And what would that be?" Theon looks genuinely worried by now.  
"I promised myself that if we'd both survive this, I'd tell Jeyne the truth about us."  
Theon's eyes go huge, "Are you out of your fucking mind? Is that really the moment? Right now, you really think you have to raise hell and cause a scandal that could ruin your reputation?!"  
"I'm not leaving you and I'm not lying to her any longer. Neither of you deserves that."  
"Okay, Stark, breathe in, breathe out and think again about the results of your actions."  
"I've thought about it long enough."  
"Oh, by the Drowned God," Theon throws his hands up in a display of exasperated resignation. "Won't anyone in this family ever see reason?!"  
"There's really nothing to talk about anylonger. I told her last night. I just came here to tell you about it."

~~~

He's finished his tale. There's no screaming, no tears, no curses. Jeyne doesn't even look very surprised. She just sits there completely still, exactly as she did all through his talk.  
"It's always been him, hasn't it?" Jeyne asks with a rueful voice. "I never even had a chance."  
"I swear, I didn't know, when we married."  
She only nods.  
"I'm sorry." Robb doesn't know what to say.  
"Not many men would have told me." She says. "Too honorable again, the same as when we married. To risk that I could leave you, just so you don't have to lie to me. The scandal would be horrible, especially now."  
He can only nod, weakly. He thought about all that. His people really deserve someone better, someone who thinks about all not just about single persons. But then again, there aren't many alternatives to him either.  
"I won't leave you," she concludes. "Unless you want me to," she adds.  
"No...but," Robb is speechless.  
"You protected my honor. I think it's only fair, if now, I protect yours. I will of course take a lover too." She smiles, with a glint in her eyes. "But, I'll make sure that my children are yours."

~~~

"So?" Theon looks at him expectantly, trying to overlay his worry with pissed-offness.  
"It..." Robb pauses, long. "went a lot better than expected."  
Theon throws a shield at him.  
"Fuck you, you incredible lucky bastard! The gods really do favor the stupid."

****

"I don't know what to say." Theon squirms when he runs into Jeyne the next time alone. She only snorts, very unladylike.  
"Don't worry, I've used up my resentment. I had enough time getting used to it, after all. I knew I had lost him the day he brought you back from the Dreadfort." She lets out an disillusioned huff. "Damn, I knew it the day he got Bran's letter."  
Theon's eyes go wide.  
"I'm not as oblivious or stupid as Robb might think I am." She laughs. "No, I'm doing him wrong there. But, I know him quite well by now. I knew what had been going on between the two of you since the first day I've met him. Every second sentence of his was about you. Only, and don't take this the wrong way, I didn't expect you to come back." She grins ruefully. "I guess, you could say I took advantage of him in a weak moment."  
"You are taking all of this admirably well." Theon says, dumbfounded.  
"Not that well, " she says, tears glittering in her eyes. "I would be lying if I said I hadn't wished for you not to return from Pyke, as grateful as I am for you saving his life." She wipes her eyes, taking a deep breath. "But I accept my defeat now. And the truth is, we barely knew each other when we married. I will get over it."

****

Theon sits on the windowsill looking out, when Robb comes in with two steaming cups of tea.  
"It's been raining for days." Theon muses, adressing Robb, though not turning around. "It rains like it's never going to stop again.  
"Winter is coming." Is all Robb says.

****

"Guess what." Robb says, entering the room, a stunned look on his face. Theon just gives him that look, that says he isn't going to guess.  
"Turns out Jon has been undercover with the wildlings these past months and now that he's back, he's been elected Lord Commander."  
"Way to go."

Robb wonders if he should tell Theon that Jon of all people backs his decision to forgive Theon. Somehow that news, however late, has reached even the Wall. Robb isn't so sure Theon would appreciate Jon's approval. For what he knows Theon, he'd consider it unwanted pity.

****

Robb makes up his way to the chamber Stannis' hand occupies, currently. The way feels longer than it used to. The guard at the door salutes and lets him in.  
"Lord Stark." The Onion Knight looks up from a book. He smiles, not seeming displeased by the visit. The Onion Knight is one of the few people Robb knows, who manage to make him feel very young and very inexperienced without coming around as patronizing.  
"Ser Seaworth, we have important things to discuss."  
"No doubt."  
"We both know that Stannis will return with a reenforced army."  
He nods.  
"We both want to defeat the Lannisters. We can do that together or seperated. If we choose to do it separated, we will come to the point where one of us will have to die to end this war. I say it doesn't have to get that far. What I wish for is worth trying and the absence of one man won't change the outcome of the war. The presence of said man might though. I will set you free Ser Seaworth, so you can return to your king."  
There's real surprise on Seaworth's face.  
"Tell King Stannis," The title is chosen intentionally, "that I will support him against the Lannisters as long as he postulates my claim for the North. He can either be king of half of Westeros or be not king at all. I am King in the North and I will stay it. No man from the North will ever again be trialed in the South." There's a new kind of acknowledgement and respect on Seaworths face, when Robb's finished.  
"I will, My Lord." He bows before he turns to leave.

*

"Of all things you've ever done, this is the most stupid." Theon doesn't even sound angry anymore, only resigned and hopeless.  
"Theon, it might surprise you, but I actually think about the things I do."  
"That's what worries me the most."

****

The Onion Knight has been gone for three weeks now and still no word from Stannis. Nevertheless Robb doesn't give up hope, he knows Davos Seaworth sees things Robb's way and he trusts in the man being able to convince his liege.

****

"I'm scared," Robb says.  
"But, it's a good thing." Theon replies.  
"Yes. Yes, it is." Robb looks to the other side, where his wife is sitting beside him radiant with joy. "But what world are we bringing this child into? Remember how young Rickon was when father died. I don't want to leave this child at the mercy of another house if I lose this war."  
"Your not going to lose." Theon replies impatiently. "You're scared, because these are shitty times and it's a hell of a responsibility. But, while you might not be the most responsible king all the time, you can be damn sure that you're going to be the best father possible."  
"That's not what I'm talking about."  
"For fuck's sake, Stark. This child is going to grow up alright and you'll make all the normal mistakes. It's going to swallow a marble while you were supposed to watch it. It will break an arm while learning to ride. And it will be embarrassed by you, as a teenager."  
Robb just gives him a look.  
"Asha once gave me a marble when I was little. Told me it were candy." Theon looks still sullen at the memory.

While the whole castle is still in celebration of this news, Robb receives a letter.

****  
RAVENTREE HALL

Tywin Lannister doesn't get intimidated by the loss of Casterly Rock. Instead he sends the full of his army against Robb. He attacks Raventree Hall and takes it before Robb arrives there. While he tries to regain the stronghold he gets the news that Riverrun is under siege.

****  
RIVERRUN

Riverrun has been taken. After Winterfell the second most important stronghold of the North has fallen. Robb has no idea what happened to his wife and the Blackfish, who still were at Riverrun when the siege started. They get absolutely no news from inside the walls. No demands have been made. Not That Robb would be able to concede to them. He can't ransom his wife anymore than he could his sisters back then.

If Robb's thought he'll get an as procrastinated siege as at Casterly Rock, he's sorely mistaken. The defence of Riverrun is highly offensive, with burning grenades thrown at the approaching Stark soldiers, and the Lannister army, that took the castle, meeting Robb's men in the field.

Even the better, Robb thinks, he likes an open battle far more than a debilitating siege. He's had enough of living knee-deep in mudd for a lifetime.

*

The horns blow, calling for retreat. Soldiers cheer in victory, while others try to gather their injured comrades getting away from the battleside. Robb looks at Theon's bloodied face.  
"It's the first battle I've lost in this war." He says in shocked disbelief.  
"And probably not the last, but it doesn't matter." Theon says, turning his horse, "We'll win in the end."

*

There is nothing they can do but run. He has to leave behind his wife as currently there's not hope of regaining Riverrun. His only hope now is that they won't hurt a pregnant woman. At least not as long as they can still use her. How his luck could turn this quickly after finally having secured Casterly Rock. He's underestimated Tywin. As always.

*

The Lannisters don't follow them into the North. They get away. It's not nearly as bad as the Red Wedding, Robb tells himself, but still he feels numb from shock. It's not that he considered himself invincible. Again, the Red Wedding should have proven that much. But, deep in his heart he really did consider himself better than the rest. In the field, not by deceit but by strategy, he thought he'd prevail over all others. Turns out he doesn't. The loss of Riverrun is a terrible, terrible blow. He's underrated the sheer size of the Lannister army, fatally, as it turns out. He feels a sort of overwhelmed panic, he hasn't felt since he called for the Banners back then.

****

"I need to go home, Theon."  
Theon looks up at him questioningly, propping himself up on the furs they're lying on.  
"I need to see Jon."  
"For real?" Theon's reluctance is almost comical.

*

Robb's battered and bruised army starts for the Wall the next morning. Before they break camp, a pigeon is sent off, calling for another source of help Robb dearly hopes won't forsake him. He needs his family now, all that's left of it. He needs respite. He hopes Theon doesn't consider it a personal slight against him, that he needs to discuss the next actions with Jon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And in the next chapter:
> 
> _There are no banners. You don't need banners out here. Here's only men and the cold. And, a little voice of old childhood days whispers, the Walkers._


	12. The Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robb's army arrives at the Wall.

THE TWINS

They arrive at the Twins in the first hours of the morning, when the birds have barely woken yet. The two towers loom as unpleasant and hostile as ever. This time they're at least manned by his own people. When they get closer Robb starts looking for the people he's called upon, the ones he's in desperate need of right now. That certain person he's sure is exactly what he needs right now. Desperate times. Desperate measures. He lets out a deep breath when he sees them in the distance. Marked unmistakenly by their lack of Banners.

When they get closer one rider separates from the crowd, coming closer. Robb meets them halfway.  
"Mother." Robb swallows.  
"Robb." There's warmth and softness in her face again, when she says his name.

His men are uneasy around his mother and her Bannerman. No one has forgotten the slaughtered women and children. Robb is sharing the sentiment, despite being happy to see his mother again. He knows she's dangerous and most of her men are either outlaws or fanatics. But dangerous is what he needs right now. Because however a threat she might pose, she will never be a danger to him.  
"I name you Lady of the Crossing and Paramount of the Riverlands." He announces in front of their collective armies.  
"I'll make sure no Lannister crosses alive." She says with joyfull malice in her voice. It will keep the North save from invading armies to know that the gate to the North is guarded by the undead Lady of Winterfell, Lady Stoneheart, until he returns from the Wall with whatever is needed to win this war.

****  
CASTLE BLACK 

"Robb!" Jon sheaths his sword and comes running towards them. The young crows he's just been training look with curiousity and awe, when they hear his name spoken.  
"Jon," Robb returns the hug, "this life seems to suit you."  
"Yeah, you know, the snow and everything." Jon grins.  
"Lord Commander." Theon says, like it's incredibly funny.  
"Greyjoy."  
"To an extent." Theon replies.

****

"Bran went beyond the wall." Robb looks at Jon in disbelief.  
"Yes." Jon nods. "Sam returned with Rickon and Osha."  
"Your friend had both my brothers and he let Bran move beyond the wall? With two other children and a half-wit to protect him?!"  
"They convinced him. He says Bran is a warg."  
"We need to find him!"  
"Do you think I don't know this! I've had my men searching for them ever since Sam returned!"

****

He sees Jon and Theon return from the woods, chattering being the only word to describe their excited exchange of words. When they see him, they suddenly fall silent and hurry past him. Jon maybe supports him concerning Theon, but Robb doesn't remember the too of them caring for each other particularly at any given time.

Later come towards him looking both smug and expectant. And Robb fears that he's about to be the recipient of some kind of prank. Once they've reached him, they both grin so widely that he expects a bucket of water, or something to drop on his head any second. Suddenly Theon holds out a little furry lump to him. It's a direwolf pup. It's white.  
"Ghost is a daddy now." Jon explains proudly.  
"I guess, 'Grey Wind' is out ruled out as a name." Theon says indicating the wolf's color.  
"White Wind?" Jon suggests.  
"I know the name, already." Now, it's Robb's turn to grin. "Squid." He says, winking at Theon.  
"You're not calling him squid." Theon says with as much resolve as he can muster.  
"Fits." Jon says jovially, petting the little wolf.  
Exactly, Robb thinks, called a squid but actually a wolf, just like Theon.

****

"They're people just like you and me." Sam says fiercely. "Err, sorry your Grace." He adds when realizes who he's talking to.  
"It's alright." Robb assures him.  
"He's right, Robb." Jon agrees. "These people know what's coming, and they are running from it."  
"I don't like the thought of people dying over there either, but we can't have them running around here, not following the laws."  
"You screwed one of them, right Snow?" Theon asks nonchalantly. Jon blushes.  
"I might have."  
"Why don't we make an alliance with them. They've been over there a hell longer, than your guys and you have not enough men. Put them in those castles that are deserted."  
"Would they agree to that?" Robb turns to Jon hopefully.  
"I doubt that they would serve a king." Jon answers.  
"They already serve a king. Mance Ryder." Robb points out. "As long as they don't start to pillage villages, there is no need for an oath of fealty, for what it concerns me."  
"Even if the Wildlings agree." Jon's tone makes it clear that this is a very big 'if'. "How would I even start to explain this to the rest of the Night's Watch?"  
"You're Lord Commander, so, just command it." Theon says dismissively.  
"Yeah, right." Jon glares. "It's not that easy. The last Lord Commander was killed by men of the Night's Watch."

****  
BEYOND THE WALL

Theon looks up at the Wall in awe. It looks even more imposing from the other side, like it's impossible humans could have built this. He turns around and picks up speed to catch up with the others. They are a colorful bunch. Well, not so much colorful as half of them are crows and the winter clothes of the Stark men are mostly grey. There are no banners. You don't need banners out here. Here's only men and the cold. And, a little voice of old childhood days whispers, the Walkers. Theon hopes, he won't learn about their existance on this journey. Sam Tully has seen them, so has his girlfriend. Neither of them seems to be either a liar or insane. So there's little use in trying to deny their existence.

****  
CRASTER'S KEEP

They make it past the remnants of Craster's Keep. The frozen corpses of crows are still littering the ground of house and yard alike. Jon thinks with a shudder, that somewhere among them is the corpse of the former Lord Commander.  
"We have to burn them." Jon says.  
"We have no fire wood to spare and I doubt your deep frosted friends burn well on their own." Theon gives to consider.  
"Then we have to at least bury them!" Robb interjects. "We can't leave them here like this!"  
"Sure, start digging." Theon answers. "I sure as hell won't be digging any holes into this frozen ground for...how many are these anyway."  
They realize about the same time that there are no women among the corpses.  
"Maybe they joined the Wildlings." Robb suggests.  
"Or they're wights now." Jon finishes, darkly.  
"Do the Walkers usually take only the women?" Theon asks drily. "Or the goats?" He adds with a look at the abandoned stables.  
"That still leaves the question of the burial." Robb continues, relieved. "We could burn the corpses inside the house."  
"Are you serious?" Theon interrupts. "We could need that house, when we are on our way back. Those guys are dead, there's nothing we can do for them any longer. They don't care whether they lie around here or are burnt. But we will sure care, later, whether we can sleep in a house or on the ground in the wilderness."

"And now their watch is ended." Jon says, before they turn around and continue their way, leaving behind the corpses of the crows as they found them.

****

Robb knows it's too silent and they're all aware what the silence means. They've found what they came looking for. The first arrows fly.  
"Shield the king! Shield the king!"  
More and more Wildlings emerge from between the trees, circling them.  
"Crows!" One of them yells.  
"Yeah, and look who's with them! The Lord Traitor of the Nightswatch."  
Theon plucks the first one of their archers out of a tree, with his bow.  
"No!" Robb yells. "Don't kill any of them." He turns towards the Wildlings. "We come in peace! We wish to speak to your leader! On your terms!"  
The first steps forward, laughing, "On our terms, huh? Then you'll speak to him in chains!"  
"Watch your mouth, wildling! You're speaking to the King in the North!" One of Robb's men shouts.  
"Out here there's only one king. The King beyond the Wall!"  
"I am the king beyond the other side of the Wall and I wish to speak to yours."

****  
FIST OF THE FIRST MEN

The camp of the Wildlings is bigger than he could have ever expected. There are thousands and thousands of them. Tents layering the ice as far as the horizon.  
"They're so many." Robb whispers to Jon.  
"That's why we need to work with them."

When they are led to Mance Ryder, Robb notices a red-haired girl staring at them.

"We meet again, Jon Snow." Mance Ryder greets Jon. Then he turns his gaze to Robb. "The King in the North, I heard. I can say that's a first for me. So, you want to talk to me? Talk."  
"I'm here to make you an offer. The Walkers are coming. I know it. You know it. You want to move past the Wall back into Westeros. I will welcome you into my lands. Under one condition. You will fight with me against the King in King's Landing."  
"Who says we're not coming with or without your consent. We are many. Much more than your brother and his few crows could stop."  
"True. But you could have all that without a war. Let's say you get past the Wall. Then you'll run into my army. And if you defeat me that'll just mean the King in the South will retake the North, once I'm weakened. And I can promise you, he won't offer you terms of peace."  
A huge man with a shaved head, decorated with scars, steps forward. Theon can't help but feel admiration for Jon as he meets the man eye-to-eye, while Theon feels the urge to back away. The man leans down, regarding Robb with disgust.  
"You think you can beat us, little king? You think any of your tiny, well-fed toy-soldiers over there can defeat us?" He laughs harshly. "They will run! They will run South as fast as they can. But it won't help them. We will follow. And we will kill every last of them. And we'll start with you."  
Robb turns to Mance Ryder.  
"I've seen the men you have, I've seen the giants. But I can assure you. We will fight to the last man. You will have losses. Unnecessary losses. And once the Wall's fallen. Who's going to stop the Walkers coming after you. Are you going to stop them, Mance? Then why are you running?" Robb turns to the tall Wildling with the scars again. "You said we'd run South. Where are you going to run to?"  
The man reaches for his ax, angry. Mance commands him to stop, with one gesture.  
"You thought about your words, clearly. Grand words for a very young king. You will remain at our camp and we shall talk again later."

"This is not good." Theon states once they're shown to a tent. "We're prisoners, they're probably just deciding how they want to kill us."  
"Mance Ryder's not stupid." Jon says, shaking his head. "He will listen to reason."  
"What if they demand your death as condition for our joining of forces, huh? Jon Snow, what then?"  
"Then I'll call it a small price to be paid for all our lives." Jon returns without hesitation.  
Theon tuts, rolling his eyes.  
"I will allow no such thing." Robb interrupts them both. "We will all return. And we will return successfully."

After the sun has gone down, Mance comes to their tent. Alone this time. He settles down in front of the fire and offers them all some wine.  
"What makes you think we could live among you?" He then directs his question at Robb.  
"We are all just people."  
"Countless tribes of wild men? Giants?" Mance chuckles, unconvinced. "Who is going to accept us? How are we going to live among you? Most importantly, why should we trust you?"  
"They will accept you because I will order them to. You don't have to live among us. The North is large. There is much territory that's uninhabitated. You'll hardly find it as hostile as where you're living now. And why should you trust me? Because I need you. And most of all, because, as you said, I am very young. I don't have the prejudices those beyond my years have. I don't think there can be no peace between us."  
"Yes, maybe." Mance says, looking at him closely. "But you've also seen very little of the world, to know what you're talking about. My men won't follow a boy."  
"Your men won't follow a boy. They'll follow you. And concerning my youth," he glances at Theon. "I've seen more than you can imagine. I was sixteen when I assembled my father's men to revenge his murder. Soon after I won my first battles. My home was burned down. My siblings are, the god's know, where. I was at a wedding where my mother and half of my army was slaughtered. But I gathered a new one and I took revenge. I fought countless battles. Won many, lost some. At some times I was a king, at others I escaped barely with my life. I saw my mother, returned from the grave as a bloodthirsty, vengefull creature. I had a man flayed alive. I fought against a shadow demon. Now I'm nineteen. I am a king. Soon I will be a father. You say I'm young. I say, you probably had a calmer life than I did. I made mistakes and learned many things. Most of all, I learned not to deem myself above a potential ally. So what will it be, Mance? Death? First for my people, then for yours. Or a chance to survive a little longer and maybe even fend off the White Walkers?"  
"Again, well-chosen words, Robb Stark." He turns to Jon. "What about you, Jon Snow? What will the Crows say to joining arms with the Wildlings?"  
"They will follow my command."  
"Indeed, will they?"  
Mance gets up, heading to the tent flap. He turns around once more.  
"Lord Commander, King in the North."  
Then he's out.  
"What the flying fuck was that?!" Theon lets out a deep breath.  
"What do you say, Jon?" Robb asks. "You know him better than us."  
"Hard to tell. I think he agrees with us. But will he be able to convice the others? I don't know."  
"So, I guess it's wait and hope the best, or make a fucking run for it tonight." Theon summs up.

The red-haired girl is there again. So is the tall, scarred guy. Many others have gathered too, as Mance Ryder starts to speak.  
"Robb Stark and I have agreed to join forces against the threat of the White Walkers! The gates of the Wall will be opened for us! We can live in peace in the North! And to secure our safety we shall help Robb Stark in his fight against the so-called kings in the South! The times of war between us and the people behind the Wall are over! Are we not all men?! Do we not all die by the hands of the White Walkers?! No, it is time to make peace! It is time for all those who call a mind and a beating heart their own, to stand together and face a threat worse than whatever we can do to each other!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter:
> 
>  Before he loses conciousness he hears their words.  
> "Is that him?"  
> "Don't know. Never seen him."  
> "I am Robb Stark."


End file.
